The Trick is to keep breathing
by MiDg3t MoNkEy
Summary: This is a Story love lies Secretes. Jaeden is 19 and has a Problem how will she Deal with it and will it Change her life forever. Please Review
1. Run away

My Name is Jaeden Arabella I'm 27 and This....is my story it all started March 15th 2001.

My dad had Thrown a Party three weeks ago for his Birthday. I had Missed my period and Though it was weird so I called my Friend Aimee.

"Hello?" Aimee's mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Sanders how are you?"

"Fine Jaeden would you like to talk to Aimee?"

"Yes Please." I said Trying not to sound Desperate.

"Hey J What's up?" She said Happily

"Hey I need your help Can you come over?" I said Peaking out my bedroom Door making sure no one was around.

"Um it depends on what you need help with Because if it's that Math home work gave I can't help ya." I looked at my books and Realized I had no life Doing my homework on a Saturday.

"No I skipped my Period and I." I said quietly as if my father was standing with his ear to my door.

"Oh my god J did you have sex?" I looked around searching for the answer to her question.

"I don't Remember." I sat on my bed and Sighed. "I don't know Aimee that's why I called you."

"Ok don't freak out J I'll be over with a Pregnancy test and I will stay with you for how ever long you need me to. I'll call you when I get there so you can let me in." I looked out my window and saw that my dad was still here.

"No just come thru my window my dad is still here." I was starting to lose it. It felt like I couldn't breath Like I was drowning without water. Apparently Aimee could Hear me freaking out.

"Hey J the Trick is to keep Breathing keep calm Zen out honey I'll be there in a Few." I hung up the phone and tried to Zen out as Aimee said. I just got calm Telling my self that I was just a Day late and I was just over reacting. When there was a knock on the door.

"Honey are you ok in there you didn't come down for Breakfast or lunch and I think you need to eat something today J bear Please." I got up Quickly and looked at my Father and Smiled.

"Dad I have Stuff up here I have been eating." He pushed open my door so he could see in and Saw the Chip bags and Candy Wrappers laying everywhere.

"That's not Food J bear come on let me make you a Grilled Cheese sandwich with Pickles just the way you like it." I looked at him and had to admit that did sound really good at the moment but I was worried that it would slip.

"Ok I'll be down in a sec dad I promise." He looked at me and Smiled.

"Ok but hurry I have to leave in a few hours and I want to spend some time with you." He said as he walked down the Stairs. I closed my door and quickly got Changed and Ran down the Stairs and tried to act as if there were nothing wrong. "J BEAR YOUR FOOD IS...."

"Dad I'm right here you don't need to yell damn." He looked at her and Sat her food in front of her.

"So how is everything going in school?" I took I bite of my Sandwich and Smiled.

"Fine I guess Mr. Kent is still an asshole who makes fun of people still has a Crush on you and is still calling me Fat." He shook his Head.

"Now this Mrs. Jasmin is your Dance/Gymnast/gym teacher right?" I looked at him and nodded my head. "Your not Fat honey." He reminded me.

"I know I'm not dad I eat right sometimes I work out in the Basement everyday and I work out at School so I know I'm not Fat." Before Dad Could Say anything there was a knock on the door. I got up and rushed to the door. "Hi." I signed for the package and Shut the door. "It's for mom."

"J Bear I have to leave in an Hour now I already spent time with your step mother so it's your turn." I looked at Dad and Smiled.

"Ok dad Let me just run to my room and I'll be right back down. He nodded and sat down on the Couch. Once I got up to my room I stared hyperventilating when I saw Aimee. "Did.....you......get.....it?" Aimee looked at me and Got Worried.

"Calm down J and yes I got it see." I nodded and sat down for a second to Calm Down. I took a Deep Breath and Caught my breath before I could get up to head down stairs.

"J BEAR?!" I rolled my eyes and went down Stairs.

"I'm right here Daddy why are you yelling again?" I hopped over the Back of the Couch and Sat next to him. "So where is your First stop on tour de WWE?" He smiled before he could answer his cell phone rang. Saved by the Cell phone?

"Hi Vince Yeah Of course I can Leave early that means I have to leave right now yeah I don't think J bear is gonna mind. Yes sir on the next flight out." I stood up and Frowned.

"I was really looking forward to hang out with you and talk like we used to dad." He looked at me, Hugged me and Kissed me on the Fore head.

"I know but work is work. Love you when your mother gets back to call me and I will Explain everything." I nodded and Watched as he got into his Car and pulled off I ran up to my room where Aimee was laying on my bed looking through an old WWE Magazine.

"Here give it to me I have to pee I haven't all Day." She handed it to me and sat up. A few Seconds later I walked back into my room holding the Stick I put it on the Dresser and slid down it.

"So you don't Remember a thing Do you at least know when it happened?" I looked at her and Nodded.

"It had to have been at my dad's party Cuz my Period was right on Track before then." Aimee looked at me and got worried. "I'm a Shy Girl so I didn't put myself out there. With my dad being who he is no one ever even thinks about asking me out let alone come near me. Lets just hope I'm not pregnant." I looked at Aimee and Sighed.

"What are you gonna do if you are J?" I looked at her and Sighed again.

"I don't Know if I tell My dad he will flip out and I will be Grounded for life and He will probably make Me abort it. I'm not saying that it's not an option but it's not the First thing that popped into my head. I don't know what I'm gonna do Aimee I really don't." Aimee looked at her Watch and pointed at the Stick above my head. I stood up and looked at it. It was a Pink plus sign. I couldn't help but start Crying. Aimee knew what the answer was by the look on my face as I curled up into a little ball. "I just want to be alone Aimee please I will call you when I'm ready." Aimee shook her head and Grabbed her things and Climbed out the Second Story window. "What am I gonna do." I started to Cry even Harder and then it came to me. **RUN AWAY!**


	2. With a Little Help from a Friend

I ran down to the Kitchen Grabbed some food and then Ran into dad's study and to his Safe. I put the Combo in it and Grabbed a Few Stacks of money I ran back up to my room and Packed the food and Money in my Saddle bag I also had my Lap top and my mp3 player. I packed my Backpack after I had Dumped all my books and stuff out of it with Clothing and I was Ready to go. I looked around to make sure that everything was the Why it was left. "Bye old life." I went back up to my room and hopped out of my window no one ever noticed when some one was coming or going. I walked toward the bus Stop and headed to the airport. I got to the Air port in an hour and a Half. "My dad should be gone by now Hopefully." I walked in and over to the Kiosk.

"Can I help you there honey?" I looked at the Woman and smiled.

"I need a One way ticket to Memphis." The woman Smiled as she typed the Info in.

"We the Next Flight leaves in an hour. Just to let you know any food or Drinks you have must be Thrown away before going through Security." I looked at my Saddle bag and took it to a Trash can out side and Started picking out the Food I had. I walked back in and Smiled.

"I'll take the next flight out." The woman Smiled and Couldn't help to ask.

"Ok I need your ID." I reached into my Bag and got my ID out.

"There you go how much is this gonna Cost me?" She handed me back my ID and smiled.

"Your looking at 336.00. Will that be Cash or Credit?" I pulled out the money and looked at her.

"There is four hundred." the woman Smiled and gave her the Change and the Tickets.

"There you go Jaeden and have a Wonderful flight." I looked at her and Smiled.

3 hours later

I got into Memphis fine no problems I caught a Cab to the Train Station. I got there and got hungry so I went to Subway and got a Turkey club I ate and headed over to the Train Station. I walked in and went over to the Desk.

"Well Hi there How can I help you today?" I looked at the Woman and smiled

"I need a Ticket to Lake Charles Baton Rouge Louisiana please." I pulled out the money before she said anything.

"Ok I need to see ID First just to make sure your 18 or older." I pulled it out and Showed her. She smiled at me and nodded. "Ok Jaeden I need 68.75 from you." I handed her a one hundred dollar bill and she handed her the Change. "Ok here is you ticket and the next train will be here in five minuets."

Meanwhile Mom's POV

I got home and it was quite to quite "J bear I'm home." Nothing I walked up to her room and knocked but the door was open I pushed it open and she wasn't in here room. "Must have gone with her dad."

Jaeden's POV

I was on the Train and Home Free the only thing I needed was a Place to live a Job Cuz dad's money wasn't going to last forever. I need stuff for the Baby. I know that my Decision was maybe kinda rash but what eles was I supposed to do tell my mom and Dad that I was knocked up at 19 My dad and I were watching Maury and his Exact words were _**'if you ever get pregnant at your age I'll kill you.'**_ So I like my life so far at least. I know a lot about babies but I know that it's all gonna go out the window. I was Smart I brought my baby book from school and planing on buying more when I got to Lake Charles. I don't know why I chose such a random place but it would be the last place any one would look for me. I know that eventually mom is going to call the Cops and put me all over the news and when that happens it will be hard to blend in to small town so New York was the last place I was headed for when shit hit the fan. I was sitting there in my Seat and a Woman walked past me.

"Excuse me is this seat taken." I looked at the Woman she was maybe in her late 20's early 30's.

"No not at all plus I could use the company." The Woman smiled and Sat Across from me. "I'm Jen." I said knowing that a Name Change would be the best. I stuck my hand out for her to Shake it. She did.

"My name is Delilah. Where are you headed today?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Baton Rouge." She smiled and nodded.

"Where exactly in Baton Rouge Jen?" I glance as a old woman walked by pushing a Treat Cart. Treats Yummy I bought a Few.

"Do you want anything? My treat." She shook her head "I kinda feel like I'm in a Harry potter movie or something." Delilah gigged. "Oh yeah and to answer your Question lake Charles."

"What's in Lake Charles?" She asked I started to get a little wary of this woman but she seemed Harmless.

"A new start for me and my......" She noticed my book and Smiled.

"How far along are you?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"Maybe about three weeks or something I just took the test this morning." Delilah mush have seen the Worry on my face.

"So how old are you?" I didn't know weather to tell her the Truth or lie again she seemed Harmless.

"I'm 19." She looked at me and smiled.

"How old are you really?" I looked at her and nodded my head.

"I'm 19."

"So why are you running away if your 19?" I looked at her and Smiled

"Because my Father is one of those types that if you get Pregnant before Marriage your automatically going to hell and he probably would have me abort it. I can't go back home my dad will kill me even though it's his fault." she looked at me in Shock. "Oh god no I didn't mean it like that I meant he Threw a Party and I don't Remember anything that Happened." She looked at Me and Knew I was Scared. "Oh yeah my name is Jaeden."

"Well It just so happens I live in Lake Charles and I would like to help you if you would accept it." I looked at her and Smiled.

"I know nothing about you all I know is your name." She smiled at me and Began telling me about her.

"Well I just got Divorced from my Dead beat Lying Conniving Cheating Husband I have no kids but know a lot about them I'm 29." I looked at her and Smiled and nodded.

"Are you really willing to help me D?" She smiled and Nodded.

"I would be more than Happy to help Jaeden. All you need is a Place to live and Job." I Smiled and Nodded.

"Any kind of job will work I just need to get my self Steady for a few years to raise my Kid you know." She smiled looking out the window.

"So you don't know who the father is?" I looked at her and Shook my head.

"Nope." She looked at me and shook her head. "It's not one of those situations where I fuck everything that walks. My dad had a party and I had someone Slipping me Drinks I had a little to much and passed out. Thus and There for the Whole Pregnant thing." D laughed and shook her head.

"Are you going to look for the Father after you have the baby?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Well I see it this way If's a Girl she needs her daddy and a Boy Definitely needs a man in the house so Yeah I'll look but I'm not counting on anything. But enough about me tell me about you." She looked at me and smiled.

"Well I'm from here as you can tell by the accent again I'm 29 No kids married once and I will never do it again I work at a Local Club Dajvu I own my home and that's me." I smiled and nodded.

"Tickets please." I handed him my ticket and he punched it and punched D's as well.

6 hours later

we were pulling into the Driveway of D's House she pulled up into the Garage. "Come on I will show you around." I got out of her car and Followed behind her. "This is where you will be staying you can put your Stuff in there now." I turned on the light and looked around and smiled. The room was Slightly bigger than mine back at home. I put my back pack on the bed and walked back out to the Hall. "I'm in the Kitchen J." I walked down the Hall until I found the Kitchen.

"This is a nice house D." She looked at me as she poured us some orange juice.

"Thank you." I drunk my OJ and sat at the Table. With her as she Grabbed the paper. "Now I will give you a few days to get to know the Town and then we will find you a Job so you can get a Place of your own." I looked at her and Smiled.

"I have enough money right now to go get a House and Some Appliance and Food and Odds and Ends." D looked at me and Smiled.

"Ok lets fine you a House."

4 hours and 8 houses later

I found one a Cute little Two Bedroom two bathroom single story house I signed the papers and Paid for it in full so I owned it right off the bat. "Ok so the house is Taken Care of now to find a OBGYN for you and go get you some food and Plates and Stuff. Do you have Medical?" I looked at her and Nodded. "And you need a New ID with your new name."

4 hours later

I was all Set up in my new place I had everything I needed. I think it's time for bed I have my First appointment with my OBGYN in the Morning.

The next morning 9 am

I was woken up by my phone ringing off the hook. "Hello?" I said Groggily.

"You have a Doctors appointment in 20 minuets get dressed and come on I will take you." I got up quickly and got Changed and Ran out to D's Car.

"Sorry Long day yesterday." For the First day Being on my own I think I did a really good job.

At the Doctors

"Well you are indeed Pregnant your about a month and two weeks in." I looked at the Doctor like he was Crazy.

"But I didn't miss a Period until yesterday so how could I be a Month and Two weeks in?" D looked at the Doctor and waited for his answer.

"Not all Pregnancy's are the same Jen." I looked at him and Nodded. "Now I need to see you at least Twice a month so in a Few weeks we will see you. Now any Morning Sickness yet?" I shook my head.

"No. No cravings either." The Doctor looked at D and Smiled.

"Any mood swings?"

"Nope."

"Loss of Sleep."

"Yeah a little about four hours."

"Ok Jen I think you are going to have a Perfect Pregnancy. I will call you when your blood Results come in and I think that's .......it. Make an appointment for two weeks from now." I got up from the Table and walked out and Made an Appointment.

"Thank you D."

"Your welcome do you think you can Make it back to your place I have to get to work." I nodded and saw a Grocery store that was hiring.

"Yeah I'm gonna go put in an Application in." D smiled and nodded.

"Maybe after work I can come over to your place and have Dinner?" I smiled and Crossed the Street.

"Yeah of Course." I walked into the store Filled out an application and walked back to my place.


	3. The Start of a New life

I got home and Grabbed my laptop and got on to the internet my home page was I Couldn't help but to look.

8 hours later

There was a Knock at the door. "J it's me." I got up off of the Couch and let D in. "Your gonna love me." I looked at her as She closed the door.

"Why?" She smiled and Handed me an application.

"I got you a Job." I looked at her and smiled.

"Where?" She sat down on the Couch and Got Comfy

"At the Store." I grabbed a Pudding cup and Offered her one. "Sure why not? What are we Celebrating?" I smiled at her as she opened her's

"Old Lives and New Lives." I got up from the table and Grabbed a Few Chips ahoy Cookies and Crushed them up and put them in my chocolate Pudding. I looked at D who was looking at me like I was insane.

"Your dad is a WWE superstar right?" I nodded as I sat down on at the Table. "Was he like you can't eat this or that?" I smiled and giggled.

"Oh my god was he That's why my mom never took him shopping. I mean she bought like Boxes of Candy bars and Munchies for the kids but my dad said with me every bag of chips I ate I had to run a Mile. At First I thought he was kidding so I have like three of the little bags and I had to run three miles plus three miles back. So my dad is hard on me at least I mean I wanted to work with my dad. I'm suppose to be at a camp Training I don't know if you have ever heard of it it's called OVW. But I should be cool here for a while until they Figure out that I'm not at OVW which will be in about 6 months." D smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah I told the Manager at the Store that you had a bun in the oven." I dropped my spoon and looked at her.

"WHY?!" She jumped.

"Your Pregnant you can't keep it a Secret for ever J." I smiled and nodded.

"So what is this job going to Consist of Stocking Shelves?" D looked at me as I Finished my pudding

"Yeah Pretty much but you will be making good money for that Baby of yours. Speaking of your baby Have you thought about any names yet?" I think D was more Excited about me Having a baby then I was. Maybe I was still in shock about Finding out.

"Well I was thinking about that Earlier today I was thinking if it's a Boy maybe Cameron Vance and I haven't thought about a girls name yet." I got up from the Table and Started Cooking diner.

2 and a ½ hours later.

"So I have the day off tomorrow but I'm gonna Take your application in and make sure it goes thru really quick. Oh yeah your new ID. You and I are going shopping tomorrow my treat." I was beginning to think that this woman one was very lonely or Trying to get close to me so she could kill me. So I asked her Flat out.

"Why are you Helping me?" She smiled and took a Sip of her Code Red mountain dew.

"Do onto others as you would want done onto you. Plus if I was in your Shoes I would want some one like me to help me If that makes any sense." I smiled at her but it wasn't a Good enough Explanation. Before I could say anything she did. "Look I'm a giving person and you were in need maybe it was Destiny that we Ran into Each other." She looked at me and Smiled. She looked at my Stomach. "You starting to show a bit." I looked down and Nodded. "Do you have your License yet?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah I have had it." She smiled at me and Nodded.

The Next Morning

I was woken up by D who had stayed the Night.

"Come on J get up." I sat up and Ran to the Bathroom to Throw up. I brushed my teeth after I was done I got Changed into something that Fit I found one of my dad's Shirts that I had Packed by mistake and threw it on with a pair of Baggy jeans. "Yeah you need bigger Clothes already Lets go shopping for Maternity Clothing and baby stuff." We got to the mall and Shopped for the baby and for me we got out and She tossed me the Keys and I got into the Drivers seat and Started the Car. She had a Black one Black Jetta.

a month and 2 weeks pass

I was 3 months or 14 weeks and I was up for another Appointment I walked in and Sat in the Waiting room. My name was Called and I got to the room and sat on the bed.

"How are we doing today Jen?" I smiled as she Hooked me up to the Ultra Sound.

"Well she has been Kicking a lot and I swear she likes Poking at my Bladder just to see me Dance around." The nurse Giggled

"They do that the Doctor will be in to see you in a Moment." I nodded and waited. The Doctor came in and Smiled.

"So how are you and the baby doing?"

"Fine she has been moving around a lot." The doctor put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby moving around.

"So do we have a Name for her yet?" I smiled at him as he Started the Ultra Sound.

"Yeah Payton Rose." The Doctor got quite as he listened to the Heart beat of Payton. I couldn't help but to cry I think it finally hit me when I heard her Heart beat for the First time that I was going to have a baby I was going to be a Single mother I was Beginning to regret my Decision to run away from my Family but on the other hand I wouldn't have Payton.

"Well everything is great with her so make your appointment for Next month and I'm going to put you on some Iron pills because of your anemia your all set." I sat up and Grabbed the Prescription and walked out of the room to make my next appointment. I walked out and Hopped into the Car and Drove back to work.

"Hey Jen how did the appointment go today?" I looked at my Co worker and smiled.

"Fine I heard her Heart beat today." I walked past a full length mirror and stopped and Stared at myself. I was about 5'2 Long black hair White Hazel eyes. I had gained weight I'm hoping I can lose it as easy as it took me to gain it.

6 months Later.

I was nine Months now and I felt like I was about to Explode Thank god I had D there to help me. February 12th 12:00am.

"D I think my Water just Broke." D got up out of bed and Helped me to the Car.

"Just Breath stay Calm." We got to the Hospital and they rushed me in to a room.

2 days Later

I had Payton rose Jacobs February 14th 2002 8 pm

a Year and three months Later. May 14th 2003

Payton is one now and she can walk and talk and Bounce off walls. "Um J?!" D got up from the Couch holding my laptop. "J?"

"Shhhh I just put her down for a Nap.!" I whispered as I pushed her out of Payton's room and Closed the door. "What's up."

"I was messing around on the WWE website and a picture of Payton and this is what I got." Delilah handed me the lap top and hit play. It was a Slide show of potential Fathers only by look. I sat down and Looked at it Closely as picture after picture flashed by until I saw Him. He was it I knew it. It had to him it just had to. But what was I gonna do about it. Pack up and go back Deal with what I should have dealt with a Year ago face my father and Drop the I had a Baby bomb on him. Maybe I should or I could Wait a year.


	4. HomeComming

I got up and Headed toward my room. D got up and Followed me. "What are you up too?" I looked at her and Smiled.

"I think three years gone is long enough Payton and I are going home. She needs her family and at three she needs her Father." D knelt be side her and helped her pack

an hour later 8:00 am

"Mommy what's going on?" I looked at my daughter and smiled as she Rubbed her eyes and walked toward me.

"You and I are going to go see my dad and my mom and we are going to stay with them for a while." She looked at me and smiled and then looked at D.

"But won't aunt D miss us?" D smiled and picked her up.

"I sure will but I think you need to meet your other Family Payton maybe I will come visit you." Payton hugged her and ran to her room.

"Mommy all my clothes and stuff are gone some one stole them." I smiled as did D.

"I stole them and put them in bags so we can go." Payton smiled and put her shoes on.

"Mommy can you get my hat?" I got up and Grabbed her purple and Black Tiger hat with ears and helped her put it on. "Are we Driving there? Is it Far away?" I slipped my shoes on and looked at Payton and tickled her.

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" I asked her playfully. She giggled and shook her head. D walked over to them with there bags and helped them to the Car. "We are gonna take the Train to Memphis and then a plane from Memphis to Knoxville and then back to my dad's so we should be there before any one gets home." D nodded as she pulled into the Train Station.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I got out of the Car and Grabbed Payton and then the bags from the Trunk. I looked at D and she started Crying.

"Hey there's a Rule no crying D I will come back I have to I have the house out here I promise." D Grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and Started crying harder.

"Have fun guys." She said as she got back into the car and pulled off.

"Well Payton Rose it's just you and me." I walked up to the Counter with our bags and Bought tickets.

8 hours later. 4:00 pm

"Payton were home." I hated waking her but I had to. We got up to the door and grabbed my keys and opened the Door. "Hello?" No one answered. "Mom....Dad?" I let Payton in first as I drug the bags in. "Well No one is home come on lets go up to my room." I put the bags in the Corner of the living room just in case. I grabbed Payton's hand and led her up to my room.

"Wow this is your room mommy." I looked around and Smiled. They hadn't changed a thing not one thing moved. Payton slipped off her shoes and climbed on to the bed.

"Yep this is my room Honey are you still tired?" She nodded and I got her into my bed. "I love you PJ."

"I love you too mommy." I sat with her until she fell asleep. I got up and Left the room closed the door and headed down to the living room. I got down and Sat on the Couch as the Front door opened. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there and acted like I never left.

"Hi dad." I said as I turned on the TV.

"Hi J bear." Glen looked at the Couch and had to do a Double take. "J BEAR." I looked at him and Stood up with my finger over my lips and smiled at him and ran toward him and gave him a Hug. "I'm glad your back honey We missed you." I smiled as he put me down.

"Before you get to happy I need to show you something." He nodded I grabbed his hand and led him up to my room I opened the door and pointed at the bed. He Stepped in close and Saw her she looked at me and stepped out and Closed the Door and Drug me down Stairs and out to the back yard.

"Is she yours Jaeden?" I nodded "How old is she?" I looked at him and Couldn't tell if he was Pissed off or happy about his grandchild.

"She's Three dad and before you ask I left because I was Pregnant with her and I was Scared about what you would have said to me. So I ran but I'm back now. You have a Grandchild her name is Payton Rose Jacobs. No I don't know exactly who her father is but I have two people in mind. It happened at your Birthday party." Glen looked at her in shock.

"I'm glad your back." Before I could say anything the door bell rang. I have never seen my dad move faster to the door. "Oh hey Vince come on in." I walked into the Kitchen and Grabbed a Soda.

"Hi Vince how are you?" Vince looked at me and Smiled.

"Fine are you here to stay or are you going to Run away again?" Before I could answer him my bedroom door opened.

"Mommy?!" I put my Soda down and walked to the Bottom of the Stairs. She came out of the room and walked down the Stairs. She looked at Vince and Glen and Smiled. "Which one is your daddy mommy?" I pointed at Glen and she walked over to him and smiled. "Hi Grandpa." Glen knelt down and picked her up and looked her over.

"You know who she looks like?" I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I knew who he was when she was born dad it's all about getting a hold of him and that's where Uncle Vince comes in." Payton smiled at me and then at Vince. "Vince You have his number all I need is your Phone and I will give him a Call." Glen looked at Vince and had a Payton finger up his nose. He looked at her and She started Laughing. Vince handed me his phone and I pulled out my phone and Quickly put his number in my phone.

"You know Jaeden if your looking for a Job I can help you with that." I looked at Vince and Smiled.

"Yeah and what do you suggest I do with Payton while I'm on the Road?" Glen sat down on the Couch and Put Payton down and ran to the bags.

"Mommy where is Tremor?" I looked at the bags and walked over to them. I got her bag and pulled out her Bright pink monkey and handed it to her. "Can I have my other hat?" I looked at her and Smiled.

"The White one or the Black one?" Glen looked at Vince and then back at me. "She has a thing with hats She's like me dad she's gonna inherit all my hats." She grabbed the White hat with ears and put it on and walked back up to Glen and Vince and Stared telling them about her Monkey. I quickly Ran up to my room to make a Phone Call.

"Hello?"

"Hi How are you?"

"I've been better who is this?"

"This is Jaeden Jacobs."

"Holy shit does your dad know.."

"Yes how do you think I got your number. I need to talk to you but I don't want to do it over the phone are you in town?"

"Yeah but tell me what you need to talk to me about."

"Do you recall my dad's Birthday party before I left?"

"Yeah I was there what about it."

"Fine I'll just tell you. I had way to much to drink that night."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa are you trying to tell me that you think I took advantage of you that night?"

"I'm not saying that I wasn't asking for it."

"You were asking for it but you were asking me for it."

"Wait you mean I was Wrong the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"So who was I asking for?"

"Mike."

"Mike who?"

"You had sex with the guy and you don't know his name."

"I was Drunk I mean Really fucking Drunk so please for my sake help me out here Jay." (Christian)

"The Miz. I walked in on you two and you looked coherent to me."

"I pass out with my eyes open some time. Great Fucking Great well that explains her hyperness, I gotta go Jay thanks."

"No problem." I hung up the phone and walked down the Stairs to see my dad Teaching Payton Wresting moves.

"She is so Cute J. So as is was Saying Bring her with you she won't be on the Show. I was thinking about the Raw GM for you we could use your talent." I looked at Vince and smiled.

"And what do I do about school for her Vince?" I looked over at my father and my daughter when the Laughter stopped.

"Well leave her here with your step mother." Glen popped his head up and Shook his head.

"J bear what about a tutor every other week?" I looked at Vince and Smiled.

"Only if Vince pays for it." Vince nodded and Smiled.

"Wait a Second why do you want me on Raw so bad?" I looked at Vince and then it hit me. "You want to used my Drama for your ratings." Vince shook his head. "I know I was just messin with ya but it's a good Idea but there is no mention of my Child Vince." Payton came up to me and smiled. I put my Soda down and Picked her up. "What's up child of mine?"

"Grandpa Said that we were going to be working with him." I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah Mommy is going to work with daddy." I looked at Vince and smiled.

"Am I gonna go with you?" She asked Getting a little Scared.

"Of course your are PJ." I grabbed my soda and walked back into the Living room with Vince and my dad. "What Hotel are the guys staying at dad?" Vince smiled and took Payton from my arms.

"They are at the Hilton why are you going to make an appearance?" I smiled and Grabbed PJ

"No we are Can I borrow your car dad?" He reached in his pocket and handed me his keys. "Thank you we'll be back." Pj looked at them and smiled.

"Bye Grandpa and uncle Vince." Glen waved at her as did Vince.

Glen's POV

"I can't believe my baby had a baby." Vince smiled and nodded. "But when she tells me who the Father is I'm gonna kill him." Vince looked at me and got an Idea an Evil prying idea. "Vince what are you thinking?" Before Vince could answer my question my Wife walked into the house. "Where the fuck were you out Daughter came back and you just missed her." She Dropped her bags and looked at Vince for Reassurance. He nodded and she started Crying.

"Is she coming back?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah she's coming back she just went to the hotel to say hi. Oh yeah I almost for got about PJ." She looked at me confused.

"Who is Pj?" I smiled once again.

"Your Grand Daughter."

J's POV

We got to the Hotel and PJ was getting into one of her hyper moods and I mean Really Hyper. (Think stewie when Peter told him that he was going to Disney world.) I opened the Door and let her out. "Hey PJ stop right there." I locked the Car up and Caught up to her.

"Can I meet Melina?" I smiled and picked her up and nodded.

"Sure if not tonight tomorrow." We walked in to the hotel and saw Melina sitting on a Couch in the lobby I put PJ down. "Go over to her and Ask for an autograph." PJ took the Note book and the pen and walked over to her.

"Excuse me Melina can I get your Autograph?" Melina put her Magazine down and Smiled.

"Sure whats your name Honey?" Pj looked at me asking permission I nodded and winked at her.

"Payton Rose Jacobs." Melina looked at her and smiled and Handed the note book back to her.

"There you go honey do you know where your mom or dad is?" Payton looked at her and pointed at me.

"That's my mom over there." Melina looked, nodded and Looked at me again.

"Oh my god Jaeden?!" I walked over to her and she hugged me. "Where have you been?" I pointed at PJ.

"Rasing my Child." Melina let go of me and looked at PJ.

"How old are you?" Pj held up Three Fingers.

"I'm so happy your back Wait does your dad know?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes he knows were back." Melina Picked up PJ and Kissed me on the cheek. "I'm looking from Mike thought." Melina smiled and pointed at the bar. "Do you think you could watch her for a Sec?" she nodded and grabbed her as I handed her. I walked over to the bar and Sat next to Mike. "Hey Mike." Mike looked at me and Smiled.

"Welcome back Jaeden." I looked at him and smiled "Is your dad around?" I shook my head and he Hugged me.

"We need to talk Mike." Mike looked at her and Smiled.

"Yeah I know Jay told me you were looking for me You wanna talk about your Dad's party right?" I nodded my head and looked for Pj and Melina they were sitting on the Couch drawing on the notebook . "Look I was Drunk you were Drunk Let's just call it a Drunk Fuck and call it a day." I looked at him and Smiled.

"You see I would but there is another Element to it." Mike took his Shot and Looked at me.

"Yeah and what would that be?" He asked put his arm around me.

"Payton." He looked at me and Started Laughing.

"Who's Payton?" I looked at him and Took his arm from around me and Pointed.

"She's your daughter." Mike Stopped Laughing and looked at Me like I was Crazy.

"There is no way she's mine." I smiled at him knowing what he was going to say.

"We can go take a DNA test in the morning Mike but I'm certain you're her father." Mike stood up and Walked toward Payton and Melina.

"Hi Payton." Payton looked up at Mike and Smiled.

"The Miz can I have your autograph?" He smiled and Signed her notebook. Melina looked at me and Shifted her eyes from Mike to Payton and back to me. I nodded and smiled. Mike Grabbed Payton from Melina and Then Grabbed me and Pulled me up to his room. We got up to his room and he shut the door and Smiled.

"So is she the Reason why you ran?" I looked at Pj and Turned on the Tv for her handed the Remote to her and grabbed Mike and Pulled him into the Bathroom.

"No you are you knocked me up I was scared so I ran Mike." He nodded and then got angry.

"Why did you wait three fuckin years J?" I looked at him and I saw that he Truly angry with me.

"I wasn't ready to come back until today Mike and I apologize but You were the only guy that I had Sex with in the time Frame. I totally understand if you want to do a DNA test just say the word and we can go right now."


	5. and so it begins

I looked at Mike and Smiled. He opened the door and looked at Payton Jumping on the bed. "Be careful Payton." I looked at Payton and Smiled. She Bounced once more and Landed on her butt and Continued to watch Spongebob. He pulled me back into the bathroom and Smiled. "Give me a Sec to make a phone call and we can go." I looked at him and Nodded. I Stepped out of the Bathroom and sat next to PJ.

"Mommy is Miz gonna hang out with us?" I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't know honey." She nodded and Watched the End of Spongebob.

5 minuets later.

"Um Jaeden Can I talk to you in here please?" I got up and Kissed Pj on the Fore head and walked into the bathroom.

"Whats wrong?" Mike looked at his phone and put it on the Counter.

"So what is it you really want?" I looked at him in shock.

"I want you to be there for your Daughter Mike." Mike nodded and smiled.

"So how do I know that this isn't some ploy to get me to go out with you. I mean you disappear for three years and come back with a kid. How do I know you didn't Fuck someone while you were gone?" I looked at him in awe.

"One I was Pregnant with her when I left Mike. Where is all this coming from Mike? Look I don't care if you don't like me it's not about us it's about that little Girl out there that needs her Father. You know what Forget it Mike Forget it when you get the balls to do a DNA Test call me." I stormed out in Tears I grabbed Pj and left slamming the door behind me.

"Mommy are you ok?" I wiped my Tears as we got on the elevator.

"Yeah Mommy will be fine Pj." We got to the lobby and Ran into Jay (Christian)

"Jaeden?" I smiled at him and Stepped off the Elevator. He looked at my face and Smiled. "Are you ok?" I put PJ down and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be fine I just wanna get back to my dad's." Jay nodded his head and Grabbed her hand.

"I can't let you drive until you calm down come on." Jay led us to his room. "So who's the Little one?" Pj smiled and walked up to him.

"She's my Daughter Jay." I said looking in a Mirror. Jay high fived her and helped her on the bed.

"So tell me what happened." I looked at him and smiled.

"I went to go tell Mike that Payton was his at first he was down for a DNA test. He made a phone call and all that Changed so he pretty much Denied her." Payton looked at me and frowned.

"It was Most likely that Girl friend of his do you want me to talk to him about how retarded he's being?" I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"If you want I doubt it will help though." Jay smiled and Got up.

"You girls wait here I will be right back." I smiled and Nodded.

"Mommy are you sure your ok?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Yep I'll be ok but the Tickle monster wants to play." I tickled her for a while.

"Mommy stop." She Laughed out. I stopped and Watched as she sat up she kissed me and gave me a hug. "I love you mommy." I kissed her and Smiled.

"I love you to PJ." I couldn't help to think maybe it was for the best that it was just her and I. I was also thinking that Maybe taking the Job with Vince was a Bad Idea to. I mean Payton needs that Social interaction. That's when it hit me the job was a bad Idea so that was out. I would get a job where I would be home every night Payton could go to school. we would be happy but then there was the father aspect of it. If Jay could make Mike come to his Senses about this whole thing Maybe that would Change everything.

No it wouldn't Change Payton would be raised like me I called it Father by phone. Look at me I turned out ok I guess. I need to think of my Child and whats in her best interest. She needs me. I have to put my dream aside to help her achieve her's. My thought was Broke when there was a knock on the door I got up and answered the door. "What do you want?" I looked at Mike and rolled my eyes.

"I want the DNA Test J I'm sorry for all that back there it was just my now ex Girlfriend got to me." I looked at him and smiled.

"When do you want to go Mike?" He looked at his watch and nodded.

"Tomorrow." I looked at my watch and smiled

"We can Make it there if we leave now and we will have the Results by tomorrow." Mike nodded and looked at Payton who was now Standing next to me.

"Lets go." I picked PJ up and she Wiggled and Squirmed so I put her down and Grabbed her hand I watched as she Grabbed Mikes hand and walked between us. Mike looked at me and Smiled.

30 minuets later

we got back to the hotel. I looked in the back seat and PJ was Knocked out. "So I'll call you in the morning." I nodded and grabbed his arm.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said I." He nodded.

"Why are you apologizing J what you said was true like I said I'll call you in the morning." Mike got out of the Car and headed back into the hotel. I backed up and pulled off.

15 minuets later

I pulled into the Drive way and got a still Sleeping PJ out of her Car seat and into the house. "J BE....." I put my finger over my mouth and Shushed my Stepmother I took PJ up to my room took her shoes off her hat off and got her changed into some Pj's and covered her up and kissed her on the forehead.

I shut the door and walked back down stairs to see my stepmother. I went into the Kitchen only to be Greeted by a Slap on the face. "Don't you ever do that again Jaeden Jacobs!" She pulled me into a hug as I still held my face. "I missed you so much I can't believe you had a baby and Raised her for three years." she said Giggling while Pouring her self a glass of wine. I looked at her and went into the back yard where my father was.

"Dad talk to your Wife." He looked at me and saw my face which had a welted hand Print on it. He didn't say a Word he got up and Walked into the house. "Dad Pj is Sleeping." He nodded and smiled.

"Oh honey can you come here please." She got up from her Perch and came to the back yard. "You ever lay your hands on my daughter or my Grand daughter again I swear to god." She glared at me.

"Fine I'm not taking this shit I'm leaving." Glen smiled and Helped her with her already packed bags he had thrown together while she was gone.

"Bye." He threw her bags on the front lawn and shut the door Quietly behind her. He walked over to the phone and called a Cab.

"Um Vince I was thinking about your offer and I have to decline it. I have to put my kid first and she needs a stable home and she can't have that with me working for you so I'm sorry." Vince smiled and nodded.

"I completely understand Jaeden." I smiled at him and sat in my dads spot and took a Sip of his beer.

"And you Jaeden did you deal with the daddy issue?" I looked up at him as he pulled up another lounger and sat next to me. I smiled at him and nodded,

"I will know by morning but I know it's him so I have nothing to worry about dad before you even ask No I'm not telling you who it is." He looked at me taking a Swig of his beer.

"So why not just tell him he's going to find out any ways." I looked at Vince and Smiled.

"It's Mike." I said Taking a Swig of my beer My dad looked at me as I downed the Rest of it. "Can I have another please?" He handed me another Beer not even looking away from me.

"Mike Mizan?!" I looked at him and nodded.

"Yep it happened at your Party. Look dad don't go beating him up it's over and done with and I'm taking Care of it please Don't either of you." They both nodded.

The Next Morning 9:00 am

I woke up still on the Lounger out back. I stood up and looked around. I heard my Cell phone ringing in the distance. I opened the Sliding Glass door and Ran to get it. "Hello?" I said Hoping it was the call I wanted.

"Hey J the test came back." Mike Said he didn't sound to happy

"Yeah and what is it?" I said Waiting for the bad news.

"99.9% positive." I sighed and Sunk into the Couch. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Well First of all you know where I live Come over here so we can tell my dad and PJ and then we need to talk about a few things."

"Your Father isn't going to Kill me is he?" I giggled

"Nope." I heard a slight Sigh from Mike.

"Ok I'll be over in a bit I have a few things to Finish up here." I looked at the Clock and smiled.

"Perfect that gives me time to get PJ up."

"Ok see ya in a bit J."

"K later." Before he said bye I hung up and Ran up to my room only to find Payton not in bed. I looked in the Closet and under the bed but she was no where. "DAD!" I was Starting to panic. Dad Came out of the bathroom and looked at me. "Where's Payton?!" He pointed in the Bathroom.

"Good morning mommy." I sighed and Hit my dad.

"What was that for?" I looked at him with my hand over my heart. "I'm sorry you were sleeping and she woke up and she said she wanted to take a bath so I let her." I smiled at him and nodded. "How is your back?" I giggled and nodded.

"Shitty but I will live. Do you have to fly out today?" He looked at PJ and stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same back at him.

"Not today Tomorrow but I thought you and PJ could come with us." I nodded my head and Smiled.

"I'm going to enroll Pj in school tomorrow and go out and buy her school supplies and stuff." Dad Smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"You grew up so fast. If you were 19 and Vince offered you the same deal you would have taken it in a heartbeat but now you have your priorities in order and I'm glad to see it." I pulled away from him and went into the bathroom.

"Thanks dad." I pulled the plug from the bathtub and grabbed PJ and Wrapped her in a towel and took her to my room.

5 minuets later

I had taken a very quick shower and Got changed right as Mike showed up. Dad got the Door.

"Come on in Mike." Mike walked in looked around. "J Bear and PJ will be down in a minuet. Have a seat." Mike Sat on the Couch and looked at him. I felt the situation was getting a little awkward. So Pj and I went down stairs.

"Hey Mike." Mike stood up and walked over to us and smiled.

"Hey." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Have you told them yet?" I shook my head and looked at my dad and then at Pj.

"You tell them." Mike looked at me as I walked into the Living room. He picked PJ up and walked into the Living room.

"I'm Payton's Father." Pj looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dad stood up and shook Mike's Hand. Mike smiled at me and winked. I giggled and winked back.

"Well lets celebrate how about by having a party tonight." Dad looked at Mike and they both looked at me and Nodded. "If we are having a party we are gonna do it right. Who wants to go shopping with me?" I looked at Pj and she shook her head. I had been just rejected by my own daughter. "Fine I'll go by my self." My dad handed my his Credit card and smiled. Mike looked at me and smiled.

"I'll go with you J." I looked at my dad and smiled. "Mike just keep an eye on Pj and call the Guys and tell them about 4ish 5ish." I looked at Pj.

"Hey Pj you be good." She nodded and attached her self to Mike. I grabbed my purse walked out to the car with my dad not to far behind me. I sld my sun glasses over my eyes, turned and looked at my father. "Are we taking the Truck?" He nodded and took the keys out of his Pocket. I opened the Drivers side door and hopped in. My dad stood there and looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing I get to drive back." I rolled my eyes and shut the door I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and called Aimee.

"Hello?" I smiled at her Groggy state

"Hello is this Aimee Leah James?"

"Yeah."

"This is Jaeden Arabella Jacobs." I was Quite for a Few seconds

"Oh my god are you serious?" I giggled as I stopped at a Red light.

"You know that is Illegal here right?" I looked at my dad and rolled my eyes.

"Yea I'm serious look I know you have a lot of questions for me but save them I'm having a Party at my dad's do you think you could get the band to come over with there stuff?" I said pulling into the Grocery store.

"Yeah what time?" She said as I parked in a Space and got out.

"When ever I'm at the Store with my dad right now getting stuff so I'll be back in a few." I said Grabbing a Cart.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit then."

"Ok A see ya later." I hung up and Put my phone in my Purse. "Thanks dad." I said while Grabbing a bag of oranges.

"For what?" He looked at me and raised an eye brow.

"Not killing Mike back there." He smiled as we rounded the Corner into the Chip Isle.

"Your welcome but do you think it's really smart bringing him into Payton's life?" I looked at him and Grabbed four bags of Doritos.

"Um yeah I do Think it's a good Idea why wouldn't I?" I said Grabbing a Few more Bags of Chips.

"I mean he works in the WWE he will be home every once in a while J she will be raised like you were with no father." I didn't even look at him this time and Grabbed a Few other things and threw them in the Cart.

"I know that dad but at least she knows who he is and I will explain why he's never there." He looked at me and Grabbed my arm.

"Look why don't you just take the Job that Vince offered you?" I ripped my arm from his Grip and glared at him.

"Because PJ needs to go to school and there is no way I'm home schooling her she need the Social interaction with other kids dad I have Pj now dad she comes First." He smiled and threw some Meats into the Cart.

15 minuets and 1500 dollars later

we pulled into the Drive way and dad honked. No one Came out. "Well lets get started." Dad nodded and got out of the Truck and Started unloading bags I opened the door to see no Mike or PJ. "Mike PJ?" Mike poked his head out from behind the Couch and put his Finger over his mouth. I turned around and kept walking into the Kitchen.

"Mommy your home have you seen Mike?" I shook my head when I realized they were playing Hide and Seek. I walked back out to the Truck and Grabbed a few more bags as did Dad. "I found you Mike." Mike Grabbed her and Started Tickling her.

"Ok come on lets got help mommy and Grandpa with the party stuff." She nodded and walked out to the truck with Mike.

"Did you call everyone?" Mike nodded as he put the bags on the Counter. "Everyone is coming." I looked at all the Bags with the last bags coming into the house and nodded. "We got enough food to feed all of you." Mike looked at me and Helped me put stuff away that didn't need to be cooked. "What time did you tell them?" I asked him as I bent over to pick up a bag. He didn't answer. "Mike."

"Oh yeah I told them around 5 :30 6:00." I nodded and looked into the living room and saw Dad and Pj getting ready to watch a movie.

"We need to talk Follow me."


	6. Odd Love

Mike nodded and followed me in to the back yard.

"Before you say anything J I just want to tell you that I'm hoping that you will come with me."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"We can't Payton needs school." He nodded and smiled. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm enrolling her into pre school." he looked at me and Shook his head.

"Look just take Vince's offer for two years when she turns six we can enroll her in school." I looked at him as he was Slightly Checking me out.

"What you don't think Pre school is important?" Mike looked at me and shook his head.

"All I want to do is to get to know my Daughter Jaeden." I looked at him and smiled at his sudden sense of responsibility of Payton.

"Fine I will call Vince and tell him to Bring the Contract. One thing though Payton will not be shown at all under any Circumstances and you have to Explain to her what the Deference is so when she see's mommy in the ring she doesn't freak out." Mike nodded and winked. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and called Vince and Continued getting Ready for the Party.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. McMahon I was wondering if you could bring over the Contract you had for me so I could sign it."

"Sure J how long are you staying on?"

"Two years when Pj turns 6."

9 hours later.

Everyone that was invited came over and were in the back yard hanging out. My band had shown up and was getting set up. "So Tell me J where did you go?" I looked at Ted Randy and Cody and smiled.

"I went to Baton rouge." Randy nodded and grabbed a Beer and handed me one. "Thanks." he nodded as he handed Ted and Cody some too. The band finally set up. Aimee was Attached to my hip. I went up stairs and into my room.

"Mommy is this ok?" I looked at My dad and smiled.

"It's Perfect come on every one wants to meet you." She walked up to me in her Red and black Plaid Dress that my dad had gotten me when I was little. She grabbed my hand and headed down Stairs. Mike walked to the bottom of the Steps and Waited. I was in a Pair of Black Jeans and a Black low cut halter top. Payton walked past Mike and went out to the backyard where the band was Warming up to Video Killed the Radio star. (The amber Pacific Version) I watched as Payton almost ran up to Randy Orton. I couldn't make out what she was Saying but when Randy Smiled like he had a Good Idea he walked over to me with Pj not to far behind.

"Is This yours?" He asked Playfully I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yep whats going on?" I looked at Mike who was Wearing his fedora he walked past and I stole his hat and threw it on my head. Randy looked at Mike confused. Mike Just smiled and kept walking. "Randy whats going on?" Pj walked after Mike. Randy watched as Mike picked her up. I looked at Mike and Pj and Smiled. "I think she's Connecting to him."

"Is he her?" I looked at him and Smiled. He nodded. When Mike and dad walked up from behind me.

"Hey J do you think you could push the band back a little your dad and I thought it would be a Good Idea to start a Game." I looked at Mike and smiled.

"What kind of game?" Dad handed me the Football and Smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the Band and had them move onto the Patio. "There be happy." Dad Whistled and got everyone's Attention.

"Who's in for a game?" Pretty much all the Guys were in. The Girls Went up to the back of the Back yard as Grabbed Chairs all but me. They all looked at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something." Mike looked at me and shook his head. "Oh what I can't play now?" Dad looked at me and Shook his head. "FINE!" I walked up to the Back of the Backyard and Grabbed a Chair. I looked at PJ who was with Kelly.

"She is so Adorable J." I looked at kelly and Smiled.

"She gets it from me." PJ looked at me and Shook her head. The band Started Playing Keep Fishing by Weezer. PJ got up from Kelly's Lap and Started Bouncing around. "And she get's that from her Father." Kelly nodded.

"Mike right?" I nodded as the boys started playing.

"Mommy are you and Daddy gonna get Married?" I looked at her and smiled. Before I answered all the Girls leaned in to hear the answer.

"I don't know honey." She looked at me and shook her head.

"Because Grandpa said that you have to because of me." She frowned and Started Crying. I got up and knelt down to her level.

"Honey grandpa was just kidding it's ok." She wiped her eyes and nodded. I got up and Sat back in my Chair and Sat her on my lap.

an hour later

by now it was at least 9 pm the Score was Tied by my calculations Pj was getting Tired so I took her up stairs with Kelly not to far behind me. "Night mommy Night Kelly." We both Smiled at her. I kissed her and put her into bed after she got changed into her PJ's.

"Night Honey." Kelly said Leaving the Room.

"I love you Pj now get some sleep we have a long day in the Morning." She shook her head.

"Not til daddy comes up here." I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll go get him stay here." She nodded and started humming the Song the band was playing (the Greatest man that ever lived by weezer) I ran down the Stairs and looked at Mike who was starting a play. He Snapped the ball but that didn't Stop Dave (Bastia) from Tackling him. My eyes didn't Leave Mike. He didn't move I ran up to him and slipped landing on him. "Are you ok?" Mike Smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm better now." I rolled my eyes and got up off of him. He sat up and looked at me.

"Your Daughter wants you." Mike smiled and Hopped up. "She's in my room." I looked at Dave and Rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey it's a Game right?" I looked at him and flipped him off. "He's Fine J." Mike Came back down and saw Dave in My face. Mike Rushed over before my dad Could.

"Back off Dave." Dave's eyes never left mine Mike looked at me and put him self in front of me. I pushed Mike away.

"I can fight for my self Mike I have been for three years I don't need you to Fight my battles." Mike picked me up and Took me into the House. "Let me go!" Mike put me down in one of the Corners of the living room.

"Calm down What the Fuck was that about?" I looked at him and Crossed my arms.

"He hurt you on purpose Mike and you...." Mike put his finger over my lips and smiled.

"I know he did but why are you so worried about it?" I looked at him and Tried to think of something other to say then my actual Feelings.

"Cuz you're the Father of my Child and you don't need to but hurt." Mike smiled and shook his head.

"No that isn't it just tell me J." I looked at him and couldn't Take it any more. And Apparently neither could he we Both leaned in to kiss each other. Next thing I know I was having a bloody noes. "Shit are you ok?" I looked at him and held my nose and Rushed to the Bathroom with him right behind me.

5 minuets later

I came out of the bathroom with a new shirt. Mike grabbed me and kissed me on surprise I melted into his arms he backed up to the couch and Put him self above me. I pushed Him away. "Wait we have to Slow down." Mike pulled away and got up and help me up.

One year later

PJ was now 5 and I was now Engaged to Mike and still working for the WWE as Raw's GM.

"Mike?" Mike popped his head out of the Bathroom and looked at me.

"Yeah babe whats up?" PJ came out of the bathroom and Hopped onto the bed in a pair of Short shorts and a I'm Awesome tee shirt.

"Nothing never mind." I got up out of bed and quickly got changed for the show. "Babe what are you doing in there?" Mike came out and Grabbed his bag and grabbed Pj. We walked out of the Room. I was about to Close the Door when.

"Mommy wait I forgot my Hat." Mike put her down and let her into the room. She came out with her hat and Closed the Door. We walked to the elevator we got down to the Lobby and got the Car. By the time we got to the arena the show was about to Start I got Payton out of the Car Gave Mike a Kiss and Rushed her to my dad's locker room. I opened his door and Put her in. I walked to my office and Waited for my Cue. I took a Deep Breathe. When the Cue came. Not soon after there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I was bent over picking up my Pen I had Dropped. I stood up and looked at the Two men who were standing there in Awe. "Can I help you?" I looked up at Big show and at Miz.

"Yeah we want a Tag match with DX tonight." I looked at them and Smiled.

"No but what I will do Since you want to keep calling MVP out Miz you will have a match with MVP......For the Title." Miz looked at me and Let out a Low Growl.

"Show your band from ringside until of course your match. I feel that Last week in your match you were Cheated so you will be Facing Carlito oh and Miz During his match you'll be band from ring side." I looked at them and waited for them to leave. "Bye." They both took the Hint and walked out.

"Bad day?" I sighed and looked at who just walked into my office. I smiled when I noticed it was Ted.

"What can I help you with?" Ted took a Seat on the couch and looked at me in my black Pencil Skirt and Neon Pink Halter top. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. "What do you need Ted?" He stood up and walked toward me and kissed me. I couldn't help but to melt but had to fight it. "Out Now!" I pushed him out and Slammed my door behind him.

"Did it work Ted?" Cody asked while walking toward him.

"No it didn't work!" he said as he Stormed away. Cody saw fit to knock on my door.

"Come in?" I looked at Cody and rolled my eyes. "Cut the Bull shit what is it that You and Ted want." Cody looked at me and Shook his head.

"All we want is a slight Change in our match." I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to Continue. "If we win our tag match tonight were number one Contenders for the Tag Titles."

"If I do that I'm gonna have Show and Miz in here barking at me. So here is what I'm gonna do If you and Ted Win your match you get a Tag match with Miz and show and Who ever wins that match will be the number one Contenders Next week but only if you win your match tonight." Cody nodded and walked out of my office. I sat back and watched Ted and Cody's Match as Payton walked in to my Office with my father not to far behind her.

"I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome." She shouted .I looked at her and got up and picked her up.

"Hi Pj. Now you know what to do when the Camera comes in right?" She nodded and Pointed to the Desk. I put her down as the Camera man came into the room. He gave Payton a High five and Smiled. The match ended he walked past as I made it look like Kane was getting ready to attack me. Ted Pushed me behind him and Fended off Kane. "Thanks Ted." He nodded and kept walking. Payton came out and looked up at me.

"Mommy can I be on Raw?" I looked at her as Mike walked over to us.

"How are my Girls doing?" I looked at Mike and Saw the perfect opportunity.

"Ask Daddy." PJ looked at Mike and Smiled.

"Daddy can I be on Raw next week?" I looked at Mike as his face went from Confused to not so happy.

"Not next week how about when you're a little older." The Camera man walked by and nodded Mike to Follow him. "Hey do you think your dad can take her for the night?" I nodded.

"I'll talk to him about it." I grabbed Pj and took her back in to my Office. "Now the reason why we don't want you on Raw next week is because we want you to have a Semi normal Life. So when you are on Summer vacation when you are in middle school we will let you be on raw." She nodded and Smiled.

"I wanna be like you, Daddy and Grandpa." I smiled and nodded.

"Well when you turn 16 we will get you into it ok?" She nodded I knew that her Job Options were going to change so I didn't bank on it but it was nice to think that my daughter would live my dream in the ring.

The Show ended and we all headed back to the hotel. Mike looked at me as I put a Sleeping Payton in her Car seat. "So did you talk to your dad about taking her for the night?" I looked at him and then remembered that I forgot. I grabbed my cell phone and called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey daddy are you busy tonight?"

"No I'll take PJ for the night."

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry just Bring her up to my room when you get to the hotel."

"Ok dad Thank you Love ya."

"Love ya to honey give Mike a Slap for me."

"Can't he's Driving."

"Oh well I will see you when you get here." He hung up as did I. Mike looked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes Mike he's going to take her for the night." Mike Smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of the Hotel. We Dropped off a still sleeping Payton to my Father and headed back to our room. We got to our Floor Mike Grabbed me threw me over his Shoulder and kicked the already open door open and Threw me on the bed. He Took his Shirt off as did I..

The Next morning

I woke up with my Cell phone Ringing off the hook. I rolled over and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Were you planing on catching this Flight or what?" I took the phone from my ear and looked at the Time.

"FUCK! MIKE GET UP!" Mike Sat up really Quick and looked at me. I hung up my Phone and threw it at him as I started rushing to get Dressed. He looked at the time and started throwing on some Clothing. We Grabbed the bags and ran to the Lobby. We ran to the Mike's Rental Car and Sped off to the air Port. We got there and Thru Security By the Skin of our Teeth. We got on the plane and found seats next to my dad and Payton. I sat down to Catch my breath.

"Mommy I was worried about you."


	7. Trouble in Paradise

I looked at Pj and Smiled. Mike looked to his Left and Saw Kelly and Smiled at her. I looked at Mike and put my Head on his Shoulder. He put his head on my head we Fell asleep

An Hour later.

I woke up but it wasn't Mike I woke up with it was Randy. I lifted my head off of his Shoulder and he smiled at me. "Hey PJ look your mom is awake." PJ looked at me and Smiled and Crawled on to my lap.

"Hi mom." I smiled at her and Scrunched my nose at her and she scrunched her's back at me. Randy Chuckled and shook his head.

"Why am I with you Randy?" Randy pointed at his old Seat I looked Back and saw Mike Flirting with Kelly. I went to get up but Randy Stopped me.

"Not on the plane your dad Already Tried he's in hand cuffs in the back of the plane. PJ here Freaked out so I grabbed her for you." I looked at Randy and Smiled.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that." Randy smiled and nodded. I looked down the Aisle and Caught a Glimpse of my father. Randy saw the air Marshal and Stopped him.

"Can his Granddaughter see him?" He nodded. PJ got up and walked down the aisle looking for Glen. I got up and Followed her not even looking at Mike. I felt like taking off the Engagement Ring and Throwing it at him but as Randy said to I would keep my calm. We reached my Father who was just sitting back keeping calm.

"Hi Grandpa." Glen looked at Pj and Smiled.

"Hi Payton I'm sorry for Scaring you." She smiled and Nodded as she Climbed on his Lap the air marshal cam back with a few Soda's for him and Dad. "Thanks." I looked at the air Marshall and Rolled my eyes. "J Bear he was just doing his job even if it was for the Cheating bastard." I looked at Dad and raised an eyebrow "Yeah he has been Cheating on you the whole time J bear." I looked at PJ who was Starting to Cry.

"Honey why don't you go see Randy." PJ shook her head.

"I want Daddy." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Daddy is Busy so go see Randy." She nodded and Walked to Randy Still Crying. "Now with who dad?" The air marshal looked at Glen waiting for the answer like I was.

"Kelly." My face when from White to red in 2.5 Seconds. Then I thought about PJ I took a Deep Breath and calmed down.

"I will Deal with it when we get to the hotel." I kissed my dad "Thank you Daddy." He nodded his head. "Oh yeah I'm going to put a Call into Vince I have a few Ideas that may just blow the roof off the Place tonight." Dad Smiled and nodded. I walked back to my seat only to hear Mike and Kelly Laughing

"She had no idea the whole time." I looked at Mike and Wanted to say something but I bit my tongue when I saw Randy. I took off the Ring as I was walking back to my Seat.

"Come here PJ." Randy Handed her to me and went to get up to stretch his legs.

"Is daddy Really Cheating on us mommy?" I looked at her and nodded. "So you and Mike aren't getting married?" I shook my head.

30 minuets later

Randy and I Explained what was going on to Payton once she got it she was silent and attached to Randy for some reason. I don't know if she was mad at me or what. The Plane Landed and every one remained Seated as the Captain came over the loud speaker.

"Well Folks we made it to Vancouver but it looks like you are Stuck in the air port for a Few nights while this Storm Passes we are Sorry for the Inconvenience." Pj grabbed my hand and looked at me Scared.

"It's ok Honey we are just Going to Spend the night in the Airport." She looked at Randy who seemed to be Getting attached to Pj Really Quickly. He nodded as the Air marshal led dad off of the plane with his Bags. Randy Grabbed his bags and PJ's I grabbed my bag and PJ her self Stood in line to get off the plane we finally got off the Plane. Randy Grabbed my hand and pulled me off to a Secluded area just for us. Randy stopped and walked toward this Dark Corner of the air port. PJ looked at Randy.

"Do you trust me?" Every time some one says something like to me something bad happens. I nodded. He Grabbed the Bags and put them off to the Side of this little Corner. Pj found a Cot and Tried to push it toward Randy I helped a little. "Thank you honey." She smiled.

"Your welcome Da....Randy." I looked at her and Smiled Randy didn't seem to mind. When Randy was Done he had some how got Four Cots and Set everything up while I was getting Food for the Three of us. I found my dad who was led to at Far far back corner and was told to stay there. He was still under the air marshal watch.

"This is Stupid can you just let him out of the cuff's." the air marshal stood up and Tried to take them off.

"I would rather you wouldn't. If I take them off I will Find Him and hurt him so keep the Cuff's on." I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the Fore head. I will Bring Pj down here so she can Say good night to you dad." I turned to walk back to Randy and PJ when I walked right into Mike.

"Ring Please." I looked at him and put the food down on a Chair and Reached in my Pocket and threw it at him. "And I want to see her tonight." I shook my head.

"No you won't see her unless she wants to see you and Right now she doesn't want to see you and Your Two cent whore." I picked up the Food and continued walking toward Randy and PJ. I got back to them in Tears. Randy walked over to me and Grabbed the Stuff and put it on a cot.

"You ok J?" I looked at him and Nodded.

"I'll be fine I'll get over it." Randy nodded and smiled. "After you eat Pj you wanna go say Good night to Grandpa?" She nodded.

"Can Randy come too?" I looked at Randy and Smiled.

"Well I guess Randy can take you cuz some one has to Stay here and watch the Stuff." She nodded. Randy walked over to me and sat next to me a few yards from PJ so she couldn't hear us talking. "She has grown attached to you Randy." He smiled and nodded.

"You sure your going to be ok?" I nodded and smiled.

"I've been Thru worst." Randy pulled me Closer to him and I put my head on his shoulder. Randy and I were friends no we were best Friends when we were together we were always Causing Problems Pranking people. "Um Randy you and I are like Best Friends and I don't want to Ruin it." Randy looked at me and Shook his head.

"What you think that us Dating is going to Ruin our Friendship? Maybe I want more J but I can wait until your over this whole Mike bull shit. You know what I say we do we prank him and Kelly." I looked at him and smiled.


	8. We are broken

But Shook my head. "You really wanna Prank someone?" Randy shook his head.

"Not tonight I meant like at the Arena where we won't suspected as much." I put my Head on Randy's Shoulder and sighed. "It's gonna be ok." I nodded.

"I'm worried about me I'm worried about Payton." Randy looked at Payton who was Laying down playing with her Stuffed animal.

"She really didn't get to Close to him did she?" I looked at him and Nodded.

"She just started to call him daddy." Randy shook his head and I could feel him Tense up. "Randy just Calm down he's not worth it." As I said that Mike and Kelly came up to us.

"I'm not worth what?" I looked at him and Felt Randy Tense up even more.

"Your not worth anything." I looked at Payton and winked at her. "Honey do you want to say good night to Mike?" She sat up and looked at Him and Kelly holding hands and shook her head.

"No." Randy Kept his eyes on Mike I could Feel the Heat coming off of Randy it felt like he was going to pop.

"She doesn't want to see you and I'm not Forcing her to so leave Mike." I wanted to get up and Walk away but I was scared that if I did Randy would be in the same situation my father was. Mike looked at Payton and winked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I already filed for Custody." I couldn't help but Laugh.

"You may have filed but you won't get her. Now leave!" Randy stood up Stared down Mike. Mike Turned around and walked away.

"Night Payton mommy loves you." I looked at Kelly and Got pissed I hopped over the Chair and started Beating her ass. She landed a Few good shots before Randy came to pull me off of her.

"Chill out she is just trying to build up a Case against you chill J." I still Fought to get out of grip. Kelly stood up and ran after Mike. Randy turned me around to Face him and looked into my eyes. I instantly Calmed down when I heard Payton's Voice.

"Mommy are you ok?" She said Crying. Randy let me go so I could pick her up. I picked her up and rocked her. I looked at Randy and smiled. When I did I could feel that my lip was split.

"Do you wanna take her to go say good night to my dad please Randy while I get Cleaned up?" Randy nodded.

"Yeah let me go see something really quick stay here for a Second J." I nodded. Five seconds later Randy and PJ came back with Dave (Batsia) "He is gonna hang with you until we get back." I looked at Dave and smiled. I guess it was Randy's way to make sure I wasn't going to Flip out on any one.

"K." I grabbed a Tee shirt and walked toward a bathroom. "Can you watch our stuff Dave I'm just gonna go get this wet so I can get cleaned up." Dave smiled and nodded. I came back out of the Bathroom to see Dave still sitting there like an Indian chief. I giggled at him. He tried to keep a Straight face but couldn't. Randy and PJ came back a Few minuets later.

"She Fell a sleep while we were walking back." Randy took her to her bed and covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. I walked toward her and kissed her and tucked her in and Couldn't help but to Cry. Dave walked away. Randy grabbed me and Pulled into a Hug and took me away from Pj so I wouldn't wake her up. "Whats Wrong?" I looked at him and Couldn't stop crying.

"Every thing turned to shit I risked everything coming back here to face this and this shit happens I probably Ruined her life By bringing her here putting her thru this." Randy pulled me into a hug once again as I cried Harder.

"You didn't ruin her like Mike did. J I hate seeing you like this." Before randy could Finish a Shadow fell over me. I looked up and saw my dad.

"Whats going on?" He asked looking right at Randy.

"She's worried that she Ruined PJ's life." He shook his head and Knelt down to meet my eye's

"You listen to me little Girl you did nothing Wrong Mike did. You did the right thing Bringing her back if you did anything it was make her life better she has the biggest family any one could have. J bear you did nothing wrong. When she was born who Raised her? You did. You raised her by your self for three years. You don't need Mike to help you raise her. I know you wanted her to have a father but if Mike doesn't want to apart of her life then it sucks to be him." I looked at my father still Crying. I couldn't stand knowing that PJ wasn't going to have a father. I know with out my dad I would be now where right now. He stood up and Hugged me. He must have said something to Randy cuz I could feel his mouth moving.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Glen Mike is taking...." I quickly Put my hand over Randy's mouth and smiled.

"Why don't we save that for when we are no where near Mike." Glen smiled and watched as I started to yawn. "I'm getting tired and my face kinda hurts Plus I have to sleep cuz she is sleeping so she is going to be up all day." They both nodded. I kissed Randy on the Cheek and then my dad and headed toward the Cots.

Glen's POV

I watched as my daughter walked to the Cots and Got Comfortable. I grabbed Randy and walked a Few Feet away from the Girls. "Randy what are you doing?" Randy looked at me confused. "I mean with J and Pj." He nodded and smiled.

"I'm in love with both of them Glen I mean JJ and I have been Friends for so many years and I can't stand to see her hurt like that." I smiled at the answer I got. Was Randy the Right one for J bear and PJ. They were going to have to make that choice but I was rooting for him. When Randy and J bear met for the first time. There were sparks in there eyes but they both were in Relationships at the time so they ignored it. Should I be happy about that? If she had been Single would she still be with Randy would I have A Grand daughter would things have turned out Differently we'll never know. I looked back at Randy who was looking at The Girls.

"Why don't you tell J Bear how you feel Randy? She feels the same way about you." Randy nodded and looked at me.

"I know we talked about it she thinks that us Dating is going to Ruin our Friendship. I know that she's hurt and she knows that I will be here waiting." I looked at Randy and smiled. I patted him on the back and smiled at him.

The next Morning

J's POV

Randy shook me I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You ready to fly out of here?" I nodded as I sat up.

"Did you sleep last night?" Randy shook his head and Yawned. He looked like Crap. Before I could Comment on how bad he looked my dad came toward us and said it for me.

"Randy you look like some on hit you with a brick." Payton Started laughing. Randy looked at her and started Tickling her.

"You think that's funny?" He said laughing with her. I stood up and grabbed the Bags and Headed toward our gate. But was Stopped by my dad.

"They won't be on the plane with us they are taking the next flight out so when you walk past them don't say a word neither of you. PJ you can say hi if you want." Pj shook her head and looked at Randy.

"I don't wanna talk to him any more. Not after what he did to mommy." Randy looked at me and pointed at her. I shrugged at him.

We got to the hotel and Randy was Running on Fumes. I walked to the Front desk to get our room keys. "Here Randy here's your room key." Randy Grabbed it and headed toward the Elevator with PJ and I not to Far behind him. "Hey Quit stalking me." He said playfully. PJ looked at him and smiled.

"Mommy are we staying with Randy again?" I looked at Randy and smiled at him.

"Nope. Were Right next door to him so if you want to go see him all you have to do is knock on the door but we are going to let Randy get some sleep ok?" she nodded as the Elevator door slid open to reveal Vince Standing there.

"Just the Person I was looking For." I looked at Vince and Smiled at him.

"Yeah I know you want to know what happened we can talk in my room after I make sure my sleepy head Friend over here gets into his room and into to bed." Pj walked to Vince and Grabbed his hand .

"Well Hi there Payton how are you today?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm ok Uncle V. How are you?" He picked her up and looked at her.

"I'm doing ok." I handed him my room key. I walked into Randy's room and Watched him take off his Shirt, shoes, and pants and fell into bed. I walked over to the bed and Kissed him.

"I love you Randy Orton." Randy smiled and sat up and Kissed me back.

"I love you too Jaeden Jacobs." He fell back into bed and Fell asleep. I walked to the Curtains and Closed them and made sure that the room was dark I walked out of his room quietly and put the Do not Disturb sign on his door.

I walked over to my room where PJ and Vince were watching Dexter's Lab. "Vince do you want to talk about what happened or do you want to Finish this Episode of Dexter?" He looked at me and smiled.

"What happened last night?" I sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"Well everything was fine until we got on the plane where I fell a sleep I woke up next to Randy and then come to find out I got dumped while I was Sleeping. So randy told me that my Father was in the back of the plane in hand cuffs for standing up for me. All the meanwhile PJ was Freaking out. So we get to the airport that's where shit hit the Fan. Mike came up to me Told me to give him the ring so I did and then he told me that He was taking me to court for Custody of PJ. He left then Kelly Thought it was a good idea to tell Payton. Good night mommy loves her. So I flipped out and Beat her ass. Please tell me she looks worst than I do." Vince nodded and shook his head.

"You have to let me use this on the show." I looked at him like he was insane.

"Vince in my Contract it says that my Child will not be on screen and I sticking to it." Vince nodded and thought about it.

"What if I hired some one to watch her while you dealt with what you had to?" I looked at him again.

"I can't leave her alone with Mike and Kelly walking around. I'm half tempted to leave and go home because of this bull shit." Vince looked at me and nodded.

"What can I do to make you stay?" I smiled and began thinking evil thoughts. "Short of Firing them."

"Draft them to Smack down." Vince thought about it and had a thought.

"Good idea I will do it right now. Oh by the way yeah Kelly looks pretty bad she sent me pictures." He said while Dialing his Cell phone


	9. Punt Kick

I giggled at him and looked at PJ who was getting Hyper. She slipped her shoes off and Started jumping on the bed. Vince looked at her and looked at me. While still on the Phone with the Writers and other members of his Staff. To get the superstars he wanted on Raw next week and Mike and Kelly will be on smack down next week. The Changes were made and the Writers were working on it. I smiled but then Really thought about what I just did. I wasn't to proud of what I did but Vince could always reverse it. I hope. No I didn't still have Feelings for Mike and Yes I was still hurt but with Randy my dad and Pj by my side I should be fine.

2 ½ hours later

I got a call. I grabbed my cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi J I have some bad news." Bad news from Vince was never good.

"Should I sit down first?"

"I don't think it's that bad." I sat anyways "Tonight will be your last night on Raw." I was in shock when the Words fell out of his mouth.

"Are you firing me Vince?" It was quite for a Few seconds and then he started laughing.

"No just messing with you but Seriously you only have 6 months left are you sure you don't want to Renew your contract?" I smiled and looked at PJ as she messing around with Randy.

"You know what Vince I want to Don't get me wrong I love this Job but I can't deprive PJ from school. She needs it to get anywhere. So I will do my 6 months and I will be on my way but one question in a Few years when I." He cut me off

"You will always have a Job even if it's walking around causing Problems for people. I have to go I will talk to you later give that PJ a kiss for me." I smiled and looked at Randy.

"I will." I hung up my Cell phone and looked at Randy and PJ and smiled I was going to say something when there was a knock on the door. PJ go up From Randy's Grip and answered the door. "Hey dad are you here for the munchkin." He nodded and picked her up. He looked at randy and winked. "What was that for?" I looked at Randy as dad took PJ and shut the door.

"I just thought we could talk until the show." He said while getting closer to me. He sat on the bed and Patted the Seat next to him. I smiled and Sat next to him. "I think we need to be more than Friends at this point I know you feel the Same way I do why act like we don't." I shut him up and kissed him. He smiled as I pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"The world around me disappears when I'm with you. You're the world to PJ." Randy smiled and kissed me again.

Three hours later.

On Raw

I walked into my office to find Randy sitting behind my desk. "Can I help you Randy?" He looked at me and Smiled.

"Yeah you can help me you can....." (NOT SCRIPTED) We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Randy got up and opened it. Revealing a short little man in a Suit. Randy looked at him and waited. "Can I help you?" The man looked up at Randy and Shuttered.

"I'm looking for Jaeden Arabella Jacobs." I dropped my bag and walked toward him and looked at him. He said nothing to me just handed me an envelope. "You've been Served." I looked at Randy and opened it and Read it. I looked it over and got pissed. I smacked it to Randy's Chest and walked out. The camera stayed with Randy as he looked it over and ran after me.

"Hey JJ Stop that what he wants." He caught up to me and Picked me up right before I could kick in Mike's door. "Chill out J Stop." I tried to Wiggle out of his Grip but he Spun me around and Kissed me. I pushed him away from me and walked away in tears.

"Um uh are we on it seems that things are getting out of hand here tonight."

"Out of hand I have never seen our Gm act like that."

"Lets Try to Re focus here on the next match."

Match Cody Rhodes vs Gold dust Winner Cody

Commercial

On Raw

(Scripted)

Kelly went Flying out of My dad's locker room me not to far behind her. I took a page out of Randy's Book and Punted her Head in. Randy came From behind me and Grabbed me and Pulled me into a locker room. "You need to calm down I will take Care of Miz Make the Match J." I nodded at him.

"You and Miz No Disqualification no Count out Falls count anywhere match." The Crowd went Wild. "Oh yeah one more thing Show is band from the ring."

Match: John Cena Vs JTG Winner John Cena

Commercial

On Raw

"Excuse me Can I ask you some Questions about what is going on with you tonight?" I looked at Tod and glared at him. He walked away. I headed back to my Office where Miz was Standing waiting for me. "Can I help you Miz?" Miz looked at me and I knew he was about to Do something Stupid and he was going to mean it.

"What is your problem with me?" I smiled and winked.

"Just think of it as a Challenge Miz if you can by some Miracle beat Randy you can have a Shot at any title and if Randy wins he gets the same Deal. Have fun Miz." Miz walked away. As Randy's music hit.

Match: Randy vs Miz Hardcore match: Winner: Randy orton by way of Kane.

After the Show.

Randy dad PJ and I got back to the hotel Pj was Sleeping in my arms I was just trying to get her up to the room so she could sleep. We got to the Elevator and there was Vince. "Don't say a word please I just got her to sleep." He nodded totally understanding we got to out Floor and I headed straight to my room I put Pj in bed and kissed her. "Good night Honey mommy loves you." I looked at Randy while he kissed her and whispered something in her ear. Randy and I walked out of the room to deal with Vince. "Now Vince before you say anything This is the reason why I was the way I was." I handed Vince the papers Saying that I have a Custody case in three days in Knoxville. Vince handed them back to me and shook his head.

"I didn't come here to yell even though you messed up the whole show I can't wait to see the ratings. Now I will give you and who ever you need to take with you the Day off. Just make sure when you come back you are going to be able to work the Correct way. Yes they will not be on Raw next week. Well Kelly will be out for a while Thanks to your randy orton Style kick to the head." I smiled and had to remind him

"Um that was Scripted she is Shooting that stupid movie that no one is going to see." Vince nodded and smiled and Walked away

"So you your dad Randy and Mike Right?" Dad shook his head.

"I'll stay there is no need for me to be there. So it's just J Randy and Mike." Vince nodded.

Two days later

Randy Pj and I were on a plane headed to Knoxville for this Case. I wasn't Nervous I know I'm a good mother. I looked at Randy who kept Scanning the Plane. "Honey they are not on this plane I promise." Randy nodded and grabbed my hand. And looked at PJ who was Sleeping in the Seat between us.

We landed and headed right to the Court house. We got there and Mike and Kelly were already there.

a ½ an hour later we were called in. We all took the Oath and Took our seats as the judge walked in we all stood up. "Please be Seated." The Judge was a Female knowing Mike he was going to call a Biased judge if the case didn't go the way he planed.

3 hours later

I walked out of the Court house a happy camper. He lost his case all together I got Sole custody no more Mike. Randy looked at his watch and smiled. "We have a whole day off what are we going to do with it?" PJ looked at him and smiled.

"Mommy call aunt D maybe she can come down and visit us for while." I smiled and nodded as Randy put Pj in her car seat.


	10. Bail

"To your dad's house? Who is aunt D?" I smiled at Randy and nodded.

"Yeah to my dads and aunt D is aunt D she helped me when I was in need. She helped raised Pj. Maybe I will call her it's been awhile. I'll call aunt Aimee too." PJ smiled and looked out the window. Randy pulled into the Drive way and put the car in park. PJ unbuckled her self and got out of the car. I tossed him the keys as I grabbed my cell phone and dialed D's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi D long time no speak."

"Where are you right now J?"

"At my dads you should come down here to visit PJ has been asking for you."

"Sure just give me the info and Max and I will come down."

"Max?"

"Yeah I adopted him a few days after you left."

"Wow how old is he?"

"He turned 5 yesterday."

"Wow. Ok so this is what I will do. Just fly out here and I will come pick you guys up from the air port."

"Ok I will see you in a bit."

"K D." I hung up my cell phone and called Aimee.

"Hey J whats up?'

"Hey what are you doing right now?"

"Um Nothing just Getting back from work why whats up?'

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure I guess."

"Do you want to go to my dad's and check if everything is ok?"

"Oh yeah sure I'll do it right now give me a Sec."

"Ok." I stayed on the phone with her as she came walking around the corner.

"There is a Black car in the Drive way. I'm going in for a Closer look."

"K." I looked at her and she started Screaming. I hung up my cell phone and Hugged her.

"When did you get in?" She asked excited.

"A few hours ago. We had to go to court." She looked at me when I said WE

"Wait who is we?" I walked toward the house with her behind me. I opened the door and let her walk in first.

"Aunt Aimee!" PJ got up off of Randy's lap and Ran to her. Aimee knelt down and hugged her.

"Hi look at how big you got." Aimee stood up and looked at Randy who was standing up. "Randy Fricken Orton?!"

"Nice to see you again." She nodded at him and looked around.

"Where is Mike?" Randy looked at me and smiled and answered before I could.

"Probably on a plane back to Caily with Kelly." Aimee looked at me confused.

"We were on a plane like always. I fell asleep and was dumped while doing so. Long story short he took me to court for Custody of PJ I got full custody of her." Aimee nodded and Sat down on the Couch.

5 hours later.

My cell phone Rang. I got up from the Couch and Stepped over Randy who smacked my ass as I was walking past him. Aimee looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "See they are open with there relationship." Randy looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah we are pretty open about stuff." Toby looked at Randy nodded and winked.

"Hey I have to go pick up D and Max at the Air port I'll be right back." Pj stood up and grabbed my hand. "PJ you have to stay here because Max needs to use your car seat." PJ frowned and then nodded. Randy handed me the keys. I put my hand under his chin lifted his head to face me so I could kiss him. "I'll be right back. I love you all."

"Love you too mommy." I walked out to the car and Drove to the air port.

15 minuets later

D ,Max and I turned the Corner and saw nothing but Cop cars everywhere. I stopped at the Drive way turned the car off and ran into the house. "I live here my kid is in there." The cop let me by as I ran into the house to see Randy ,Toby ,Aimee, Mike and Kelly in hand cuff and some woman with her hands all over PJ. "Mommy." The woman put her down and let her run towards me.

"Does some one want to tell me what the Fuck is going on?!" I looked around and then noticed that my dad's house was trashed.

"Mike and kelly Broke in and Tried to kidnap PJ Toby and I beat the hell out of Mike and Aimee took care of Kelly while PJ called 911." I looked at the Cop who was Writing everything down.

"Honey aunt D is out side why don't you go say hi to her ok?" she nodded and went outside to D.

"Mam this guy here says that you both had a family court case today dealing with Custody of your daughter." I nodded "He says that he won full Custody and that you and the other three people are the ones that kidnaped the child." I looked at Mike and shook my head.

"I can prove to you that I won the case today officer." I grabbed my bag and handed the officer the Court papers. He looked them over he nodded and handed them back to me.

"So you want to press Charges?" I looked at Randy as they uncuffed him. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Hell yeah." Mike and kelly looked at me and got pissed off as they were being hauled off.

"I want to press charges." I looked at Mike and shook my head as they cuffed Randy Toby and Aimee. I walked over to Randy and kissed him. I looked at Aimee and Toby and smiled.

"I will bail you all out once bail is set I promise." The cops grabbed them and Took them out side. When PJ saw Randy in hand cuffs she started to scream she ran toward him. He knelt down and let her hug him.

"It's ok honey Daddy will be out soon I promise." PJ gave him a kiss and walked back to me. As did D and Max. D gave me a hug as I started crying as the news vans pulled up in front of the house as the cop cars pulled off. I grabbed my cell phone and called Vince.

"Hold on Vince. You back off. Hey D can you stay here with the kids?" She nodded as I tossed her the house keys "Just don't clean anything I want pictures of everything." she nodded and pulled out her camera.

"Can we just ask you some questions please?" I looked at her and wanted to punch her in the face but I didn't I got into Randy's Car and sped off toward the police station.

"Vince we have a slight Problem. Mike and Kelly just Broke into my dad's house and tried to kidnap PJ Randy and my Friend and her boy friend fended them off until the cops showed up. I pressed charges and they Pressed Charges so now they are all in Jail." I said as I had to stop at a red light.

"Calm down are you and PJ ok?"

"Yes were fine PJ is a little upset about see Randy being hauled off to jail but she should be fine. I don't know if we are going to make it back in time for the show. I'm on my way to go see if I can go bail them out and then they will have to stay in town until they can see a judge." I heard a knock on Vince's door.

"Hold on one second J." "Yeah Glen?'

"Have you heard from J yet?"

"Yes I have her on the phone right now. Here talk to her I have to make a few phone calls."

"Hey J-bear how did it go?"

"Hey dad I won the case but Mike and Kelly broke in to the house and Tried to kid nap PJ every one is fine I'm on my wait to the Jail to see if I can bail Randy Aimee and Toby out."

"Do you want me to fly out?"

"No I'll handle it. Can you tell Vince that I'm sorry for all of this?"

"Yes honey I will just call me when you get every one out and get everything calmed down."

"I will daddy I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up my phone and pulled into the parking lot. I got out of the car and into the precinct. I went up to the front desk.

"I need to know when I can bail some one out." The man looked at me and smiled.

"Well Hi Jaeden how are you I'm fine." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry Jack it's just that I'm a little flustered." He pulled out the recently arrested File.

"Name?" I shifted my weight and told him

"Randy Orton." he looked at me and smiled.

"He just got in not five minuets ago. You're here for Aimee too right?" I nodded and smiled

"I need Toby Wilson as well." He looked at me and shook his head.

"They still need to go in front of the judge and by looking at his list they will be in there for a few hours before they will go in front of her today. Your welcome to wait Jaeden." I looked at him and smiled.

"Come on Jake can't you push them up higher on that list. I have a 5 year old at home wanting her daddy." Jake looked at me and shook his head. I pulled out my Wallet and showed him a Picture of Pj Randy and I. He smiled and still shook his head.

"She is running thru them pretty quick. Like I said you can sit and wait or I can have some one call you when the bail has been set if there is one." I looked at him and rolled my eyes and Sat down.

5 minuets later

my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." I could hear Randy's voice echoing through the small building.

"Hey honey I'm hear I'm just waiting for the bail to be set."

"You don't have PJ here do you?" I looked around to see if I could get a glimpse of him but me begin a short as I am I couldn't see him.

"No I don't she is with Dahlia at my dads."

"Ok I gotta go I love you."

"I love you too and I'm sorry for all of this I really am." I said still looking around for him. He put his hand up to Scratch his head and I saw a massive Randy hand.

"Hey it's not your fault I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok." I hung up and sat back down and waited.

30 minuets later

Aimee's mother came rushing in. She didn't even notice me she walked right up to the desk and started asking Questions panicking. "Um I can help you Mrs. Sanders." She turned around and looked at me. "Aimee is fine she might be a little bruised up but Fine." She sat next to me still with a Questioning look on her face.

"I have been Going through a custody battle with my Daughters father. We had the case today and I got full custody of her. Her father and his new Girl friend broke into my fathers house and tried to kidnap her from me so My boyfriend, Toby and Aimee Fought off her father and the girlfriend while my daughter called 911." She nodded and put her hand on my shoulder.

2 hours later

There was no bail set for the Three of them but they couldn't leave the state until after the Court case. Randy walked out first. I dropped my bag and walked to him. He smiled at me kissed me and Signed what he needed to sign and we were out of there. Mrs. Sanders took Toby and Aimee with her.


	11. Good byes

6 months later February 14th

Mike and Kelly Were suspend due to there actions and moved to smack down as a last resort.

I woke up and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy or sad. Tonight is my last night. I felt like I was losing Randy losing all my Friends I even felt like I was losing my Father. On the other hand. I was giving PJ a life she deserved. Randy told me that it was the right thing to do. I know it's a good Idea PJ needed a normal life. So I guess I should be happy. I mean I don't know how hard it's gonna be to get a job but I don't need to worry about that now. I needed to get up out of bed and get ready for my last night. I sat up and woke Randy up.

"Good morning." I smiled at him and stood up. "You okay?" I looked at him and nodded. I walked over to my mp3 player hooked it up to the Tv and pressed play. It started playing Bob Dylan The Times They Are A-Changin I walked to the bathroom and got changed. I came out and Randy was on one knee. My first thought was Oh my god. But then I noticed he was tying his shoe. He looked up at me and smiled. I was in a white butterfly bandeau and a pink pleaded plaid mini skirt. Before Randy could say any thing there was a knock on the door. He opened it and watched PJ run in.

"I found the room all by my self..... Mommy you look pretty." She said as I picked her up. My dad stepped in and looked at me.

"What's the point of wearing anything J-bear?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"It's my last night dad come on." He smiled and nodded.

2 hours later

We arrived at the Arena I grabbed Pj and took her to my office with me. "JJ your on first so give me Pj." I looked at Randy and shook my head.

"She'll be fine." Pj nodded and walked into to the arena with me. She looked around and saw Paul (Triple H) he walked over to us and smiled.

"How are you girls tonight?" He asked picking up PJ.

"Good today is my birthday." Paul looked at me as I nodded.

"How old are you today?" she held up six fingers and smiled.

"Wow are you ready for school?" She nodded and looked at me. When we reached my office a Camera man walked up and smiled.

"Is today some one's birthday?" Payton Raised her hand and waved it in the air. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed her six dollars. She smiled and looked at me. As if asking if she could take it. I nodded. She took it from him and gave him a hug still attached to Paul. He smiled and nodded.

"Your on in five Jaeden." I nodded and smiled. I walked the office and saw Vince sitting behind the Desk.

"Hello." Pj looked at him and smiled. I knew he wanted to say Clarice by the way he said Hello. "Tonight is your last night. I wish you wouldn't go but I know you have to." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for understanding Vince." he stood up and walked toward us he pulled us in for a hug.

"Your welcome and remember you will always have a job if you decide to come back." I smiled and knew that it wasn't the only good bye I was going to have to make tonight.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw in Live from St. Louis!"

"We have a huge line up tonight. We've got Kane vs Randy orton. John Cena Vs Triple H, and the big show vs the animal Bastia."

"And we have a Message From our General Manger later on tonight."

Match: Big show vs Batstia Winner Show

Commercial:

Match: John Cena Vs Triple H Winner: John cena

Match: Carlito vs Cm punk Winner: Carlito

Commercial

Match: Kane Vs Randy orton Winner: Randy orton

"Coming up next we get a word from our General manger."

Commercial

"Ladies and Gentlemen Please welcome The Raw general manger Jaeden!" I walked down the Ramp with PJ in hand. I put her down and watched her walk up the steps and get into the ring. She walked to Justin and grabbed a Mic and handed it to me. I smiled at her and looked at the Crowd. Who were going wild.

"I have had a wonderful time Entertaining you all it has been my dream to get here. I accomplished my goal. I regret to inform you that I'm leaving the WWE." The crowd booed. "I know but it has to be done. I have had the Greatest time of my life from being in the ring from time to time Be back stage with the guys. I've so many friends and a few real life Enemies. My daughter and I have the biggest Family in the world. Again I have had the time of my life and every moment will be held in my heart for years to come." Before I could Finish Randy's music hit. He walked out and got into the ring. He grabbed a Mic. Pj didn't know weather to jump into Randy's arms or not.

"JJ I have known you since OVW and I have stood by you and watched you go thru bad Relationships I can't hold this in any more. I love you with all my heart Jaeden Jacobs. it's as plain as anyone can see were simply meant to be." Yes he quoted Nightmare before Christmas. I smiled at him and watched as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. The Crowd went wild again.

"Jaeden Arabella Jacobs will you marry me?" before I could answer PJ Grabbed the Mic from me and answered for me.

"Yes she will marry you." Randy looked at me and smiled. I grabbed the Mic from PJ.

"Yes." the Crowd went Nuts once again. Randy put the ring on my finger and kissed me as unforgettable by nat king cole started playing as raw ended. I let go of Randy and walked out of the ring. I went over to Jerry and Gave him a Hug as did PJ.

"Good luck Kid and Congrats." I looked at Jerry and smiled as I walked over to Cole and Gave him a Hug as well.

"We'll miss you." I nodded.

"I'll miss you too." I watched Cole pick PJ up and give her a hug and handed her money for her birthday. I grabbed PJ as I signed a few autographs. As I walked away a few fans kept asking the father was. I looked at one and pointed at Randy and winked. Randy grabbed PJ as we walked to the back. We got to the back and I ran into the Diva's who were screaming and grabbing at my hand to look at the ring.

"Congratulations Honey." I looked at my dad and smiled at him. "Ok Girls calm down." The Girls looked at him and smiled.

"Were gonna Miss you so much." Mickie said as I hugged them all. PJ was being past around Collecting money from each of them for her birthday.

After saying good bye to everyone we got back to the hotel. PJ opened her little purse and dumped it on the bed. "Pj where did you get all of that from?" Pj smiled.

"Everyone for my birthday." I looked at her and shook my head.


	12. Violence?

I grabbed the money and started counting it. She had 55.00. When I was 6 I didn't make that much. I looked at her and smiled. "What are you gonna get with this money?" As she answered Randy walked in.

"A puppy." I looked at Randy and smiled.

"Having a dog is a lot of responsibly PJ." PJ looked at Randy and smiled.

"Are you gonna feed him before you go to school every morning?" Pj nodded and smiled.

"I don't see why she can't have a dog as long as she feeds him and walks him with you after school." I looked at Randy and smiled.

"I'm gonna have to think about it PJ ok?" she nodded. I stood up and looked at Randy. "I love you." Randy smiled.

"I love you too." I looked at my watch and frowned. As I started to get PJ's bag packed my cell phone rang. Randy grabbed it before I could. "Jaeden Orton's phone how may I help you?" Randy smiled and nodded. "She is right here." Randy handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I looked at Randy.

"Hi Jaeden this April From the Realtors." I smiled hoping for good news "I found a buyer for the home at Lake Charles." I frowned and looked at Randy.

"Ok." Randy looked at me and shrugged his shoulders in question.

"All I need you to do is sign the papers and the money will be transferred into your account." I tried not to smile.

"Yeah when I get into town I will call you." Randy looked at me once again. I guess I was playing it down well. He honestly thought something was wrong.

"When will that be they want to move in immediately if not sooner." I could resist smiling this really confused Randy as he got up and answered the door.

"I am flying in tonight how much are we talking here?" my dad looked at me and then at Randy confused.

"They are paying full price for it." I smiled and looked at my dad and winked.

"Ok well PJ and I are going to be on the next flight out so in the morning." I looked at Randy who was spinning PJ around the room. "I will see you then." I hung up and stood up. "We sold the house." Randy put PJ down and Walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Call me when you get to.... Where are you going any ways?" he asked as I was putting our bags together.

"Back to my dads." I turned and sat next to him. As I did Payton got on Randy's lap.

"Why not just go up to my place?" Pj looked at me and nodded. "It would make more since. Were engaged and It would make no sense to have two places." I looked at Randy and kissed him

An hour later.

Randy Dad PJ and I piled into the Rental and headed toward the airport. I turned on the radio and Leaving on a Jet Plane by Peter, Paul & Mary. I looked at Randy and smiled. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

We got to the air port and I Pj started crying. "Mommy I don't wanna go." Dad picked her up and hugged her. Randy pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"I love you so much JJ." I looked at him and nodded as I let a tear fall. He wiped it away and smiled.

"I love you too." He looked at Pj and Glen and smiled. Glen and Randy switched. I was now in the arms of the man who raised me.

"Your doing the right thing I promise." I looked at him and nodded. "I can't believe your grown up it feel like yesterday I saw you being born and now you have a daughter and engaged to Randy orton. I love you so much J-bear." I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too Daddy." I looked at Randy and PJ and smiled.

"You know I think it was meant to be. You and Randy. Randy and PJ I get the feeling that everything will work out fine." I looked at him and smiled.

8 hours later

We got to my dad's place. I carried PJ into the house and put her on the couch and brought in our suit cases. I shut and locked the door and passed out on the other couch.

2 weeks later

we were in Saint Charles, Missouri. Payton had started School a week ago. I had a Job at a Grocery Store. I didn't need the job I just can't stand being in one place for long period of time.

PJ had been doing well adjusting to a some what normal life. We had talked to Randy almost everyday.

This Morning was no different than the others. Up and out of bed by 6 am take a shower get dressed and ready for school by 8 am. I drove Payton to school.

"Have a good day honey." She looked at me and smiled. She went to walk away she turned around and gave me a kiss.

"I love you mommy." I smiled and winked.

"I love you too Pj." She turned around and walked into school. I walked back to my 2009 Jetta and Drove home. I had a few minutes to my Self before I had to go to work. I turned on the radio and Tony The beat by the Sounds was playing I turned it up and sung along. "OOOO

This song is not for you lovers Woo-oo-oo don't stop push it now and I will give it all to you don't just stop now and try to give it all up." I was stopped at a red light and I was getting Stared at. I pulled into the drive way walked into the house and Took a Quick shower. It was now 8:30 I walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. I grabbed my Purse and headed to work.

4 hours later

I was on Break when my cell phone rang. I quickly reached for it. "Hello?" I was hoping it was Randy but I was so wrong.

"Hello my I speak to Mrs. Jacobs." I looked at my co worker who was an apparent WWE Fan.

"Speaking and please Call me Jaeden Mrs. Jacobs is my mother." I heard the woman sighed.

"We need you to come down to the school there has been an incident." I stood up and grabbed my keys and headed toward my bosses office. I didn't even ask if PJ was ok I hung up and knocked on the Door of my boss.

"Come in." I walked in and looked at him. " How can I help you Jaeden?"

"I need to go to Payton's school something happened." He nodded and I ran out to the car. I sped to the school and saw an ambulances pulling away. I parked my car and ran toward the School. As I got to the Principal's office. I saw PJ Holding her back and face in tears. I ran toward her and knelt down to her level. "Honey?" she looked at me and started crying harder. I moved her hand from her face and Saw the hand print covering the whole side of her face.

"My back hurts mommy." I stood up and lifted her Shirt and she was starting to Bruise.

"We are taking you to the hospital. Can you tell me what happened?" Before she could say anything the principle walked out of her office.

"Mrs Jacobs if you will please come into my office." I looked at PJ and handed her my cell phone. Just in case the tone in this woman's voice was irking my nerve. I walked into her office "Your daughter assaulted another student. She ran up from behind him grabbed his neck and slammed him to the ground and then proceeded to kick him in the head. The student had to be sent to the hospital. This.....attack came out of no where she wasn't provoked." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Were you there when it happened?" She shook her head. "So then you don't know if she was or wasn't provoked. You know what I'm going to take my Daughter to the hospital. You didn't even bother to check to see if she was ok. If I find out that you or any of your staff laid a hand on my daughter I'll own this Piece of shit school!" I said turning toward the door.

"The mother of the child is pressing charges and Payton will be expelled from this School." I looked at her and smiled. I so wanted to Jump over the desk and beat the hell out of her I Counted back down from ten in my head and walked out.

"Come on PJ." I picked her up carefully and walked her out to the Car. I got her into the Car seat and drove to the hospital. "Now tell me what happened." I said looking in the Rear view mirror.

"He kept saying that his mommy told him that you were a whore and a slut and that you got off showing your body off to millions who watch that Shit on T.V. I told them to shut up but they wouldn't so I R.K.O'D Adam and then Kicked him in the head." I looked at her and reached for my cell phone.

"Who slapped you Payton?" she looked at me and shook her head. "Honey I need to know." She looked at me and nodded.

"Adam's mom and Miss. New." I shook my head and grabbed my cell phone.

"What's going on JJ?" I heard My dad in the background.

"Your daughter was getting teased at school so she RKO'D some kid and then kicked him in the head. So then the mother of this child proceed to slap PJ and then her teacher miss New slapped her as well you should see her face and her back in all bruised." I said walking into the hospital.

"Do you want me to fly out?" I looked at PJ and smiled.

"No we'll be fine just wanted to let you know what happened. We will most likely be on the news later." I started the paper work still talking to Randy.

"So what exactly was this kid teasing her about?" He sounded worried.

"Well this kids mother was saying that I was a whore this and That and the kid repeated in school PJ told them to stop they wouldn't so she made them. No I'm not condoning her behavior. Before you ask I filed a police report on the Teacher and the parent. I'm expecting a court date." I finished the paper work and handed it back to the man behind the desk.

"Are you sure PJ is ok?" I looked at PJ who was sitting there looking at the vending machine. I reached into my purse and pulled out a few dollars.

"The Bruises will heal she is fine." I looked at the doctor as he called PJ. "Randy I have to go I will call you when I hear something I love you." I said as I was grabbing my purse. "Can you walk PJ?" she nodded, stood up and walked softly toward the doctor.

"I love you too give PJ a kiss for me." I nodded

"K." I hung up and threw my phone in my bag. The doctor saw how PJ was walking so he grabbed a wheel chair and picked her up gently and put her in it. He looked up at me and smiled. We got to a room and he looked at me.

"So what's going on with you little girl." She looked at me and I nodded.

"I got into a Fight at school and my Back hurts really bad." He looked at her face and then looked at me.

"What happened to your face honey?" PJ looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Adam's mom and Miss New slapped me." He looked at me once again. I looked at him and knew what he was thinking. He lifted her shirt and saw the Bruises on her back they had become more pronounced now.

"Nothing seems to be broken but just to be sure we are going to get an x-ray on her back. Now with her face it looks like she may have broken her cheek bone I wanna get the x-rayed as well." I nodded and looked at PJ. "So hang tight and we will get her Set up for the x-rays." I nodded.

"Thank you." he smiled and nodded he turned and walked away. I leaned over and kissed PJ. "That's from daddy. He loves you. You know that right?" She nodded and smiled.

"Can I call him when we get home?" I smiled and nodded.

30 minutes later

PJ was in getting x-rayed a woman who was about my hight walked over to me. "Excuse me are you Jaeden Jacobs?" I looked at her and nodded. " Hi my name is Bunny. I'm from child services." I looked at her and then to the doctor. "I just have a few questions for you and pj if that's ok?" I looked at her and nodded. I had nothing to hide I know I didn't do anything wrong. She pointed to a Room and I shook my head.

"I'm Staying here with PJ until she's done." she nodded and made a note.

"So is her father in the Picture?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Her biological no her step father is." She nodded and smiled.

"Can I ask why her Biological father isn't." I looked at Pj as they sat her up for the next x-ray

"He tried to kidnap her after he lost the custody hearing he and his new Girlfriend got arrested haven't heard from him since." She nodded.

"So after that point how has her home life been?" I looked at her and smiled.

"When she was born it was fine I up rooted her when she was three back to my fathers We stayed there until I got a Job offer with the WWE I did that and I have been back here for two weeks." She looked at the ring on my finger it was still a blue sapphire diamond cut ring.

"So your from Knoxville so why did you pick here of all places?" I looked at her once again and shook my head.

"My Fiancee lives here. Randy Orton." I looked at PJ and grabbed her hand.

"He said to go back to the family room and wait for the x-rays." I looked at the woman as she pointed toward the family room.

"Can I speak to PJ alone?" I nodded and stood out side I ran to the vending machine to get a snack and I called work. I got back to the room and the woman was standing out side waiting for me. "Your free and Clear but may I make a Suggestion?" I nodded holding the snacks and Drinks. "She may need anger management." I looked at her like she was Stupid. I shook my head and walked into the room as my cell phone rang. I reached for it and looked at it.

"It's daddy." PJ grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hi daddy. Yeah I'm ok. The kids were calling mommy a whore and stuff I told them to stop daddy I did but they wouldn't so I R.K.O'D him and kicked him in the head the hardest I could. Yeah Miss New picked me up from the ground and slapped me and call me a Little B...." she looked at me as if she were asking me permission to say the word. I nodded as she went on. "A little bitch.... so then when Adam's mom was called she came toward me and Slapped me the hardest she could everything we black for a few seconds but I'm ok... and then mommy came. Yeah hold on Daddy. I love you too." She handed me the phone and smiled.

"Whats the word?" I looked at PJ and he face was starting to bruise. The nurse walked in and handed PJ a little thing of ice. I smiled and mouthed thank you. She smiled and walked out.

"Still no word yet Babe but we just had CPS down here asking a bunch of questions no doubt she will know everything before I do." I looked at PJ and opened her Ritz Cheese crackers.

"Wait so the hospital called CPS?" I sat back and got comfortable. I knew it was going to be a while.

"Yeah but it's fine Randy."

3 days later

PJ was fine nothing was broken in her back that is. She Fractured her cheek bone and the pictures and x-rays were in my possession. We were just waiting for the court date. I had been thinking about taking PJ to get a dog. But I didn't want to send the wrong message. You know give her a gift when she did something bad. But on the other had she had done the right thing if you think about it. I was so confused.

PJ and I had the talk about how she can't just hit kids at school I told her to ignore them. My mother told me that and I swore to my self that I would never tell my kids that ignoring them will help. I told her that the next time she heard any one call anyone anything towards you just smile and walk away. I also told her that she is allowed to hit someone but only if they hit her first. After I had put her to bed I called Randy.

"Hey JJ." I sat down on the couch and sighed. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing just a long day. I just called to say I love you." I heard him sit up in bed.

"I love you too baby."

"So I was thinking about Getting our daughter that dog she has been asking for."

"I'm not against it just make sure it's not a Small little fucker." I giggled.

"So any ways how was your night?" He sighed when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Randy it's Glen you have to come now." I sat up and looked around. I heard Randy's Steps quicken. He opened the door and started yelling. I couldn't understand what he was yelling.

"Randy!"

"Sorry your father is messing with people again." I sighed and sat back. "See you even scared your daughter. Babe I don't wanna sound fucked up or anything but I'm really tired and I have a long day ahead of me." I nodded.

"Ok go to bed I love you."

"I love you too give Pj a kiss for me and for your dad too."

"Will do night." He hung up and I looked around and saw Pj standing at the top of the Stairs.

"Pj what are you doing?" I asked looking at her.

"I can't sleep mommy." I smiled and patted the couch next to me. She walked down and sat on the couch. We turned on the Tv and passed out on the couch together.


	13. Tru love

The Next morning

I took payton to the animal shelter. As she walked around I kept looking at all the families. It reminded me how much I missed Randy. Payton picked a black and white Akita puppy. As we were walking to the counter I saw a tan and white miniature bull terrier. I had to get it. Payton and I walked out with the two puppies. On the way home Payton had come up with a Name for the akita. She kept calling him Zero. Which I was guess was from the nightmare before Christmas. I looked at the miniature bull terrier and though of a name. I got home and figured it out. Ginger.

2 weeks later

I was checking the mail with Zero and Ginger. I grabbed the mail and flipped threw it. "Come on guys." The dogs ran back to the house. As I flipped I read off what each was. "Bill, bill, bill, Invitation, more bills." I took another step and thought about it for a second. "Wait an Invitation for what?" I pulled it out as I walked into the house. I opened it and it was invitation for my wedding. It Read

_**We cordially**_ _**invite you Wednesday, 23. of June to the wedding of **_

_**Randy Orton and Jaeden Jacobs **_.

It wasn't a real wedding invitation more like a teaser. I hadn't even Though about the wedding. I looked at envelope and it was from Randy. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Randy. While doing so I remembered Payton and I had court this afternoon.

"Hey babe." I ran to Payton's room and got her up.

"Hey Honey did you send me a teaser of the wedding invitation?" PJ sat up and looked at me as I pointed at her closest. "Come on we have court today get dressed."

"It was most likely one of the Girls." I looked it over and tried to place the hand writing. "What date did they have on it?"

"June 23rd. That would give us time to plan everything I could start when PJ and I get out of court you wouldn't have to worry about anything all you have to do is show up." I heard Randy laugh.

"So you want the Wedding on the 23rd of June?" I looked at PJ who picked out a cute little Black and white Dress.

"Yeah I mean we can tweak it how ever but I do think I need to start planing this thing. " I nodded at Pj. She sat when and sat on the couch between Zero and Ginger.

"Well as long as you let me do something to surprise you." I smiled and nodded.

"Fine." I sighed out Joking with him.

2 months later.

The Teacher was the only one who got anything done to her. She was fired from her job. The mother dropped the Charges as did I.

The wedding was almost all planed. I had the Guest list done the brides maids were picked. I had five brides maids Maryse, Katarina (Katie Lea),Taryn (Tiffany), Eve, and Layla. Dahlia and Aimee were my maids of honor. I couldn't choose between them Both have been an influence in my life. So I picked both. The grooms men were Randy's duties he had five as well they were. John Morrison, Dave Batista, Mark (the undertaker), Ted Jr, and Cody. John Cena was the best man.

The Dresses were picked out and ordered. I had to do that one when everyone was in town which meant I had to fly D and Aimee out. The Brides maid Dresses were Black Mini Dresses with bows. The Maid of honor dresses were green Sequin V neck ruched mini dress. The Flower Girl who was obviously Pj her dress was purple with a Pink Sash. My dress was a strapless Teal Dress that tutued out. In the end my dress was a Teal blue Purple and pink.

Everything was done the venue was picked. By Randy of course. The day everyone was in town we went to go see this place and oh my god it was beautiful the name of it was The Conservatory. It was a Garden with beautiful arch ways every where. The Date we picked was June 25th at 3:00 pm. Randy wanted it at night for some reason and he wouldn't tell me why.

The Cake was picked by me it was black Blue Green and purple. The last thing was to send out the Invitations. They Read like this.

_**Mr. & Mrs. Glenn Thomas Jacobs**_

_**Request the honor of your presents**_

_**At the marriage of their Daughter**_

_**Jaeden Arabella Jacobs **_

_**to **_

_**Randy Keith Orton**_

_**Saturday the twenty-fifth of June **_

_**two thousand nine**_

_**three o'clock in the Evening**_

_**The Conservatory **_

_**Saint Charles, Missouri **_

Now the fun part sending them out.

8 weeks later 12:00 pm

The Date of the Wedding was here and it was to be a Busy day. I and PJ and the Other Girls were up early fighting over the showers. So we doubled up. Two at a time to make it quicker. Once we were all done taking showers it was time for Hair and Make up.

1 hour later 1:00 pm

It was getting closer to 3:00 and I was starting to get nervous. Once we all had our Dresses. We all piled into the limo and headed to The Conservatory. Once there we all piled out and took pictures. D was missing her son Max who was the ring bearer.

2 hours Later

It was time for my dad to walk me down the aisle I took a deep breath as Payton and Max walked down first. With there grandmothers snapping pictures every chance they could. Then the wedding march played. My dad looked at me and smiled. "You are so Pretty today honey I love you." I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too daddy." We walked arm and arm down the aisle My eyes locked on Randy the moment I saw him. As did his. In what felt like forever I finally reached him. The preacher looked at Glenn and smiled.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do." Dad hugged me and then nodded at Randy.

2 hours later.

It was time for the reception. About five minuets into the reception the MC stopped the music and grabbed a microphone. "Clear the Floor it's time for the first dance." Randy and I got up and headed to the floor. The MC played the song I requested Songbird by All Angels. I sung along as Randy and I danced. After the dancing was threw it was time for the best man and the Maid's of honor to do there speeches. John was first.

"I Remember there was one day we were stuck on a bus for a few days the only thing he talked about was this Girl he had met and how he knew in his heart that he was going to marry her and how much he missed her. Low and behold they became best friends. Randy hated sitting on the side lines watching her go thru relationships and getting hurt. When he found out that she had PJ he was hoping that she was his but the possibility was slim to none. There was one night we were hanging out after the show he told me that he was going to stick with her threw thick and thin. Congratulations Randy Jaeden may you have a happy life. Remember Randy Happy wife Happy life." Everyone took a sip. As Aimee stood up.

"I remember when I first met Jaeden she was the Rebel in elementary school always being bad. But when I got to know her I found she was a sweet kid. We became best friends after that I consider her my Sister. I remember when she told me about meeting Randy she sounded like she was in love with him. Her exact words were. I don't want to end up like my mom. Being married to a WWE superstar Rasing there kids by her self. Now look at her. When I met Randy for the first time. He came off to me as a sweet sincere guy who wasn't afraid to tell you about your self. I knew they were going to end up together because when he was around she would get happy no matter if she was pissed off or not. It was like he was a magnet that drew her to him. I remember they had an Argument over the phone and she hung up on him not five seconds later she called him back saying that she was sorry. That's love. Congrats guys have a happy life." Yet another sip was taken. As D stood up.

"I met Jaeden on a train heading to Lake Charles in Baton Rouge. I guess it was fate when I sat in the same car as her. I knew she needed help by the way she her face was. She seemed scared and worried. I talked to her and low and behold she needed help. I gave her a place to stay until she got on her feet a Few months later she moved to New York where she had Payton. I remember the nights were hard for her. She talked about Randy a lot the nights we couldn't sleep. She kept telling me that she loved him but she didn't know if she was in love with him. She felt as if he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her now that she had Payton. Then she thought about it. She then told me that She knew Randy well enough to know he would never stop loving her even though she had made a mistake. The night she made the choice to go back home. Was because of Randy she kept having dreams about him and I don't think she could deal being without him any longer. Love knows no distance Love knows no bounds. So here's to the happy couple may they live a wonderful long happy life."

6 months later

I was pregnant with Randy's kid this time I was three months it was a boy. We had been thinking of names. Of course Randy's First choice was Randy Jr. We settled on Randy Keith Orton Jr. I hated not having Randy here with me but I had to deal.


	14. Love Knows no bounds

One month later

Randy was in Knoxville staying with my mother and father. I was on doctors orders and was not allowed to fly. So I had D take Payton to go see her grand parents and her father. It was quite at Randy's suddenly I felt a Sharp pain. It lasted about 1 minuet and went away for five. Then returned. I couldn't ignore it any long the pain was getting more intense by the minuet. I grabbed my phone and called My father in law.

"Hey Jaeden how are you?" I couldn't speak for the moment the pain was so bad. "Honey are you there?"

"There's something wrong." Just as I said that my water broke. "My water just broke!" The pain washed over me once again I knew what they were.

"I'm on my way!" I hung up my phone and texted Randy the best I could.

'_**Randy my water broke your dad is coming to get me!' **_I hit send as Bob screeched into the drive way. I grabbed my bag still in pain. He opened the front door. That's the last thing I remember.

Bob's POV

I opened the door and Jaeden collapsed into my arms. I picked her up grabbed her bag and rushed her to the car. We got to the hospital they rushed her in. I parked and looked over to my passenger seat and noticed the blood. I wasn't worried about that I was more worried about Her. I got out of my car and ran into the hospital. They told me to wait in the waiting room. I tried to call Randy but his phone was off. I tried to call Glenn but his phone was off too. I then called D.

"Hello?"

"Hey D this is Bob Randy's dad."

"Oh Hello."

"I'm at the hospital with Jaeden she said that her water broke I got there and she passed out in my arms."

"Oh my god did you call Randy?"

"I tried his phone is off."

"I'll call PJ's phone I'll call you back." Before I could ask why an 8 year old had a cell phone she hung up.

a few hours later Randy, Payton and Glenn rushed in.

"Where is Jaeden Orton?!" The woman behind the desk looked at him and grabbed her book.

"Grandpa!" PJ ran toward me and jumped into my lap. Randy turned and looked at me.

"Dad where is she?" I looked at him and nodded.

"I don't know they told me to wait here." Glenn looked at me and nodded. He seemed worried like the rest of us. Randy was scared but tried to hide it. He walked back up to the desk and looked at the woman.

"Sir are you Family?" Randy held up his finger and looked at her. "Your going to take a left at the end of the hall and then take a right and it's the fourth room on you right." Randy didn't wait for anything eles to be said. He took off down the hall.

Randy's POV

I found the room just as the doctor was walking out.

"Sir do you know this woman." I couldn't take my eyes off of her life less body.

"Yeah I'm her husband." I walked past him and in to the room. I can't explain all the things that were going thru my mind.

"She will be fine your son is who I'm worried about. He is two months premature correct?" I looked at her and nodded. "Now she will come to in a few days. If I can may I ask you a few questions?" I looked at her and nodded. "Now did she fall or anything before this happened?"

"I don't know I was in Knoxville when it happened." The doctor looked at me and nodded.

"Do you have any other children?" Before I could answer JJ answered for me.

"Yea Payton she's 7? What happened?" I looked at her and kissed her hand which was in mine at the time. "Randy? How did you get here so fast? Where is PJ?" the doctor looked at JJ and smiled.

"Slow down Jaeden." She looked at the doctor and nodded her head. "Now can you tell me what you were doing before your water broke?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"I was on the couch watching an old wrestling video on T.V and then I felt as if some one was stabbing me it would last about a minuet and then stop for about five. This happened twice before it started getting really bad. Where's my baby?" I looked at the doctor preparing for the worse.

"He is in the NICU would you like to see him?" I nodded as did she. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

"Have we thought of a name for him yet?" I looked at her and nodded I knew that the thought of losing our son was flowing thru her mind as it was mine. I knew she was trying to think positive. So I answered her.

"Randy Jr?" she looked at me and shook her head. "What I can't name my son after me now?" I said playfully.

"Do you know how embarrassing that will be for him when his girl friend calls. Which Randy do you need Randy Senior or Randy Jr." I looked at her and smiled.

"You could always call him RJ." She looked at me and smiled.

"Ok Babe but when I yell at him you better come running too. Saying I didn't do it mommy I swear." I smiled and shook my head. She giggled. As the doctor walked back in with a wheel chair.

"Now you won't be able to hold him just yet but you can stay as long as you would like." I help my wife into the chair and pushed her to the NICU. The doctor pointed us to our son. We walked in toward our son and noticed he was barely breathing he had a feeding tube a breathing tube. He was so small. JJ and I were both in tears.

A week later

JJ's POV

Every day we go to the hospital to see RJ still we can't bring him home. It was hard to leave him there. Good news I was going to be able to hold him for the first time in a few days. It was even harder with Randy not being here. PJ got to see her brother for the first time today.

"Mommy why is RJ in a box?" I looked at her and smiled.

"It's helping him grow honey." She nodded and smiled.

"Does that mean I'm a big sister now mom?" I looked at her and nodded. "Can we take him home with us?" I shook my head and frowned.

"Not today PJ." The nurse walked in and looked at us and smiled. "Come on time to go home." PJ put her hand on RJ's incubator and kissed it.

"Bye RJ see you tomorrow I love you." I smiled and let a tear fall. I put my hand on the box and I swear he opened and eye and winked at us. "Mommy did you see that?" I nodded and picked her up.

a month later

Today was the Day we got to bring RJ home. I went to pick him up and headed back home where Randy's parents and my mother were waiting. I brought RJ into the house and saw Randy and my father sitting on the couch. I smiled at Randy and walked over to him with RJ. "Do you want to hold him?" He nodded as I picked him up gently out of his Bassinet and handed Randy his son.

"He's so small." I smiled and nodded. PJ walked over to us and put a hand gently on his head. She removed her hand and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"Hi RJ I'm PJ I'm your big sister." Randy smiled and looked at me.

A year later

PJ was now 9 and RJ was a year and a month old. Randy came home every chance he got to see his kids. In case you were wondering. Mike and Barbie got married and had twins. My dad and mom got remarried. Every one was happy. PJ was getting into to Singing and wanted to train with me. I was thinking about going back to the WWE after RJ was of age such as PJ. We were happy with our lives. Randy and I were on the verge of divorce at one point. Due to the fact that he was cheating on me. But eventually I realized I was given the wrong information. PJ every other week end went to spend some time with Mike and Barbie. Now that Mike had his head on straight.

Who knew it would happen like that. I didn't know that I would end up with my best friend or have to deal with all of what happened. I did an interview with WWE magazine and the interviewer asked me. "If you could go back and change any thing what would it be?" I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"I wouldn't change anything." He looked at me and smiled.

"What about sleeping with the Miz?" I looked at him and smiled.

"The Miz gave me the greatest Gift he could ever give me. That's my daughter. So again I wouldn't change a thing. I got to live my dream for two years." That made me realize My life was wonderful. I had two wonderful kids and Husband my parents were happy together.

I leave you with this:

Love knows no Distance Love knows no bounds! Enjoy the Little things.


End file.
